


Проживая несколько жизней

by peterdelpan



Series: Прошлое и будущее [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterdelpan/pseuds/peterdelpan
Summary: Баки так рад, так счастлив. Он всегда знал, что Стив спасет его. Только, оказывается, это совсем не его Стив. Он — из будущего. И Баки не может смотреть, как этот знакомый незнакомец крадет жизнь его Стива.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Прошлое и будущее [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563859
Kudos: 57





	1. Часть 1, или Одна спасенная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> [Прочитать на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8533094)

Металлическая поверхность руки встает на пути параллельных лучей электрической лампы, подрагивающие пальцы отражают свет под разными углами, в разные стороны, рассеивают.

Баки разжимает смертельную хватку на горле Стива.

Время избороздило лицо его лучшего друга морщинами, придающим его чертам печальную усталость: поперечные складки на щеках свидетельствуют о пережитом горе, морщины на лбу повествуют о мудрости.

Баки всегда знал, что Стив спасет его.

Он так рад, так счастлив.

Он уверен, что его добродушная глупая улыбка сияет ярче, чем странная металлическая рука.

Какие-то люди заботливо подхватывают под руки Золу, закованного в наручники. И Баки…

В любой другой ситуации его улыбка превратится в противную усмешку, он поднимет металлическую руку и игриво помашет пальцами.

Но, встречаясь взглядом с его мучителем, у него не возникает желания злорадствовать. Он _ничего_ не чувствует.

Баки смотрит на Стива, но глаза того опущены вниз на собственные руки, которые попеременно: то сжимаются в кулаки, то разжимаются.

Он выглядит торжественным и неподвижным, словно мраморное изваяние, украшающее чье-то старинное надгробие… Что?

Баки жмурит глаза, трясет головой, стараясь отогнать мрачное видение.

Стив жив.

Он пришел за ним.

***

Двигатели самолета громко гудят, салон сильно трясет.

Под фоновый шум переговаривающихся агентов неизвестной ему организации, Баки спрашивает у Стива, какой сейчас год. Тот со странным выражением лица отвечает, что 1953-й.

Это не кажется правдой, но вот он — Стив, и он сильно изменился. Возможно, его изменила смерть. Баки сказали, что он умер.

Он всматривается в иллюминатор, затем переводит внимание на Стива, который сидит напротив него со склоненной головой.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Стив поднимает на него глаза, открывает рот, закрывает. Слабая, не совсем искренняя усмешка касается уголка его рта.

Невероятная история, поведанная тихим голосом, словно по секрету, о силе человеческого духа, о настоящей дружбе, о будущем, о путешествиях во времени очень ловко завладевает вниманием Баки.

Он уверен, что она продолжится даже во сне, когда он будет фантазировать, оценивать, сравнивать, выносить суждения, критиковать.

Теперь будущее, как и прошлое, открыто перед его глазами.

Баки улыбается, качает головой, но затем хмурится.

— Но где _мой_ Стив?

Не его Стив вместо ответа начинает рассуждать о том, что скорость движения отдельных потоков льда зависит от течений, количества осадков, размера и рельефа ледников…

— Стив!

—…Его ищут.

Баки снова улыбается, и Стив улыбается в ответ.

…

— Бак?

Он выныривает из состояния внутреннего безмолвия и встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом Стива.

— Что случилось со мной в будущем?

Дыхание Стива замирает. Он некоторое время молчит, затем смотрит в иллюминатор.

— Ты умер, — говорит он, голосом, выражением лица передавая искреннее горе.

Его Стив никогда не умел лгать, но это ведь не его Стив, верно?

Баки кивает, не совсем уверенный, что хочет знать, говорит ли тот правду или нет.

Но с его губ все равно слетают механические слова соболезнования.

***

Баки часто моргает, старается расслабиться, дышать глубоко, игнорировать суетящихся вокруг него людей в белых халатах.

Он проходит через все обследования, тесты, сдает все необходимые анализы, которые дают наблюдающим врачам и ученым наиболее полную информацию о состоянии его здоровья.

Но последующее интервью с психиатром больше напоминает допрос.

Баки вежливо улыбается, бросая незаметные взгляды в медицинскую карту, из которой вылавливает такие слова, как: «Подавленная память», «Амнезия». Впервые слышит о первом, но со вторым — потерей памяти после контузии — он косвенно сталкивался на войне.

Он не говорит психиатру, что все помнит, а если что не помнит, то, значит, этого не было. Вряд ли такой напыщенно серьезный человек перед ним оценит любые проявления остроумия.

Баки просто хочет домой.

Когда в палату входит совсем не изменившийся за эти годы Старк и начинает лепетать о разработанном «Гидрой» протезе, о настоящем прорыве в биоинженерии, Баки догадывается, что последует после этой речи.

И он оказывается прав.

Старк лепечет об инфицировании и о других осложнениях, красочные описания которых должны у Баки предположительно вызвать опасение или чувство ужаса. Но в эти дни у него возникают трудности с распознаванием собственных эмоций. Они слишком тихие, приглушенные. Их громкость увеличивается только в присутствии Стива. Но его здесь нет.

И вообще Старк разве не знает, что в застенках «Гидры» Баки подвергали ужасающим пыткам и экспериментам? Его сложно напугать.

Он шевелит металлическими пальцами, вздыхает и дает согласие на удаление протеза.

Как он может отказать людям, которые спасли его… Он действительно должен быть им благодарен за все, что они сделали.

***

Шаткий после операции, стоя перед зеркалом и рассматривая изуродованное свежими шрамами плечо без руки, он не чувствует благодарности.

***

В госпитале его навещают мать, отец, сестры, каждый из Коммандос.

Они приходят при свете солнца с искренними улыбками на лицах, стряхивают своей легкостью и непринужденностью остатки его липких, выматывающих ночных кошмаров.

Баки на мгновение или два чувствует себя счастливым, любимым и более цельным, чем в любое другое время.

В один из дней не его Стив стучит о косяк двери, улыбается, говорит слова приветствия и протягивает ему конверт с приглашением на свадьбу.

— Чью свадьбу? — спрашивает Баки, игнорируя странное тянущее чувство в груди и нарастающий шум в ушах.

Он не спешит разглядывать официальную каллиграфическую вязь на дорогой бумаге.

Стив хмурится: две резкие печальные морщины между его бровями становятся глубже.

— Мою и Пегги, — говорит он таким тоном, словно это должно быть очевидным, затем улыбается и добавляет: — Я надеюсь, что ты согласишься быть моим шафером. И я знаю, что это немного самонадеянно с моей стороны, но…

Шум в ушах заглушает продолжение его речи.

Баки молчит, просто дышит, чертит пальцем невидимые узоры на конверте, пытается сосредоточиться на том, _что_ говорит Стив.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Постепенно шум затихает.

—…Дом через дорогу. И всё будет так, как мы всегда хотели: мы — соседи, живем и работаем вместе, дружим семьями, часто ходим друг к другу в гости… Наши мечты сбудутся. Что скажешь, Бак?

Взгляд Стива вопросительный и уязвимый, а улыбка осторожная.

Он стоит в лучах солнца, проникающих в палату через маленькое окно. Его гладко зачесанные назад волосы сияющим нимбом окружают голову.

Этот вроде бы знакомый вид вызывает у Баки невольную улыбку. Он хочет сказать: «Конечно, Стив. Все, что пожелаешь, Стив», хочет взъерошить аккуратно приглаженные волосы Стива, пальцами расчесать, уложить на пробор, как должно… Но вместо этого он открывает рот:

— А как же _мой_ Стив?

И не узнает собственный голос.

На мгновение в уголках губ этого Стива мелькает горькая улыбка.

— Его еще не нашли.

— Но его ищут?

— Конечно, Баки.

***

Его история случайно или нет становится достоянием широкой общественности.

Но Баки все равно: он идет домой.

Здесь, в Бруклине, в родительском доме, он, словно на перекрестке, чувствует себя странником, остановившимся лишь от безнадежного отчаяния.

Баки сидит на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей на улицу, смотрит в газету, не видя ни строк, ни слов.

Дымящаяся сигарета торчит у него изо рта.

— Джимми! — вместо приветствия кричит Дум-Дум и вместо объятия или хотя бы хлопка по плечу крадет у Баки из кармана сигарету.

Он зажигает ее и резко вдыхает, закрывая глаза от наслаждения, затем сверкает зубами, поправляет котелок и многозначительно приосанивается.

— Угадай, _кто_ был шафером на свадьбе Капитана Америка?

— Наверняка какой-то придурок, — отвечает Баки, сворачивая газету и бросая в него.

Дум-Дум наигранно хмурит брови, качает головой и подбирает газету.

— Прошу прощения, но среди друзей Кэпа есть только один придурок.

— Да, да, — раздраженно говорит Баки, но уголки его губ подрагивают в улыбке, но затем он тоже хмурит, но совсем не наигранно брови и серьезно спрашивает: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в действительности он — _не наш_ Стив?

В ответ Дум-Дум небрежно пожимает плечами и разворачивает газету, пряча за ней лицо.

— Да. Понимаю, — его голос неожиданно серьезный. — Но я слышал его историю, Джимми. Он более чем заслужил быть счастливым.

— Конечно, но…

— Он очень расстроен, что ты отказался присутствовать на его свадьбе.

— Я не отказался!

Дум-Дум опускает газету и встречается с ним взглядом. В приподнятой брови, в морщинках в уголках глаз легко читается недоверие. Он тоже изменился за эти годы: постарел. Баки не должен удивляться.

— И он расстроен, что ты его избегаешь.

Баки захлестывает чувство стыда.

Он не принял ни одного из трех телефонных звонков Стива и притворился спящим в тот единственный раз, когда он приходил.

Перед глазами всплывает осуждающее выражение лица матери и поникшая, одинокая фигура Стива, которая хорошо просматривалась с высоты второго этажа сквозь грязное окно.

Стыд, обращенный вовнутрь, трансформируется в гнев, направленный вне: Баки ничего не должен этому Стиву! Он — _не его_ Баки.

— Как я могу его избежать? — не скрывая чувств, говорит он, затем сжимает челюсти, считает до пяти и более спокойно продолжает: — Я однорукий парень. Калека. Если он хочет меня видеть, то… Не знаю. Я…

Он последний раз затягивается, бросает сигарету, тушит ее носком ботинка.

— Стив, которого я знаю, всегда добивается того, чего хочет.

— Джимми, — Дум-Дум смотрит на него с откровенной жалостью, и Баки отводит взгляд. — Он — твой лучший друг. Ты должен быть счастлив за него.

Баки недоверчиво качает головой: пока он был в плену, все что, потеряли остатки здравого смысла?

Его лучший друг скован арктическим льдом в океане.

А этот тип крадет его жизнь.

Но он прикусывает язык, дружелюбно улыбается и приглашает Дум-Дума в дом.

Тот, небрежным жестом сворачивает газету и комментирует его привычку читать новости:

— Так. Корейская война, да?

— Полицейская акция под эгидой ООН, да? — Баки со значением поднимает бровь. — Которая почти нигде не освещается.

— Такого в истории еще не было: два государства воюют между собой на территории третьего.

— Я не силен в истории…

— Знаешь, кто силен?

— Кто?

— Один парень из будущего, который по совместительству твой лучший друг. Возможно, вам…

— Отстань.

***

Баки смотрит прямо перед собой, уставившись на бейсбольное поле, на котором ничего не происходит, точнее, происходит, но очень медленно.

Восемнадцать высокооплачиваемых взрослых мужчин кидают, отбивают мяч. И каждый из них может позволить себе купить собственный мяч. Баки не видит в этой игре смысла, но он помнит: раньше ему нравилось.

Он тоже хочет бурно проявлять восторг, ликовать вместе с толпой визжащих, орущих, подскакивающих с мест болельщиков «Янкиз» и «Доджерс», но вместо этого он чувствует себя сторонним наблюдателем.

Возня на соседнем кресле отвлекает его от блуждающих мыслей о том, что только в бейсболе выводят нечаянные промахи, ошибки на табло, где все могут их увидеть.

— Стив очень переживает.

Голос Пегги Картер заставляет Баки мгновенно перейти в режим фокусировки внимания. Он как можно более невозмутимо оглядывается по сторонам.

— Он не здесь, — она словно читает его мысли, что в некотором роде заставляет Баки нервничать: если путешествие во времени возможно, то вероятность существования телепатии стремительно увеличивается.

Он медленно поворачивается к Картер и фиксирует взгляд на ее напряженном, но полном решимости лице. Она хорошо выглядит, старше, но хорошо.

— Я думаю, вы должны перестать избегать его, сержант, — говорит она уверенным, знающим тоном. Но что она может знать? — Я знаю, что это непросто для вас. Но и для него — тоже. Я прошу вас действовать, как взрослый, разумный человек.

Все, что слышит Баки, это: «Я, я, я».

Он отворачивается и пожимает одним плечом: это все еще странно обескураживающе видеть пустой воздух вместо руки, а иногда и чувствовать фантомную боль, пронизывающую несуществующую плоть.

— Стив знает, где меня найти.

— Вы тоже знаете, где его найти.

В действительности — нет. Он не знает.

— Все в порядке, Баки?

Это Бекка, сидящая слева от него.

Он встречается с ее обеспокоенным взглядом и некоторое время смотрит на нее.

Его сестра совсем взрослая.

У нее есть дети, а у Баки — племянники.

Прежде беззаботная, капризная, вспыльчивая и избалованная она в одно мгновение превратилась в серьезную, мудрую и сдержанную. И сейчас она выглядит так, словно готова встать и защитить его от любых посягательств.

Уголки его губ невольно приподнимаются в улыбке, и он кивает.

— У нашей организации может быть работа для вас, — снова подает голос Картер.

— Не хочу быть грубым, но это, — Баки жестом указывает на бейсбольное поле, затем на себя и на места, которые занимают его близкие. — Семейное мероприятие.

Внезапно раздается общий восхищенный вздох и такие же восхищенные, но редкие хлопки, перерастающие в бурную овацию. Баки вздрагивает и забивается еще глубже в сидение.

Болельщики «Янкиз» в фирменных очках в характерную для команды полоску подскакивают с мест и кричат, ликуют.

Бекка кладет руку на его поврежденное плечо, сжимает. И Баки очень хочет склониться к ней, впитать ее заземляющее присутствие… Но ее нежная рука не должна касаться этого… этого уродства.

Он отшатывается, склоняет голову, чтобы глубже надвинуть козырек кепки на глаза.

— После необходимого тестирования протез признан полностью безопасным, — продолжает Картер, повышая голос и специально или нет игнорируя и болельщиков, и его не совсем намек, а почти прямое заявление о том, что ее присутствие нежелательно. — Говард просил передать, что он готов провести операцию в любое удобное для вас время.

Взамен на сотрудничество или что-то вроде того, думает Баки. Еще он думает, что это слишком поздно.

Он сжимает челюсти, подавляя желание прикоснуться к покалеченному плечу.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, смотрит в глаза Картер и вежливо улыбается. — Я это учту.

— Сержант Барнс…

Баки кривится и перебивает ее.

— Вы же понимаете что _он_ — _не наш_ Стив?

Некоторое время она молчит.

От нее исходит явное напряжение, причин которого он не знает, но предполагает, что она просто не хочет быть здесь, с ним, не хочет сидеть и вести светские беседы. Не то чтобы этот разговор можно назвать светским: Картер, словно на миссии, говорит четко и строго по делу.

— Да, — ее голос звучит твердым, уверенным, незнакомым со словами «страх» и «сомнение». — Но я все равно люблю его.

Почему-то это простое и вполне логичное признание болезненным упреком стягивает его грудь. Неужели он недостаточно любит Стива?

Баки облизывает пересохшие губы, ощущая горький привкус на языке.

— Вы ищете _моего_ Стива?

— Да.

Это все, что ему нужно знать.

Он — снайпер.

Он обучен терпению.

***

В мутном зеркале отражается незнакомец с осунувшимся бледным лицом, впалыми глазами и неравномерно растущей щетиной. Он как-то несчастно вздыхает, водит плечами и стягивает рубашку.

Дерзко торчащая из того места, где должна быть культя, по-детски маленькая кисть, пальцы которой шевелятся в жесте приветствия, заставляет его нос морщится в отвращении.

Баки видел много болезненных и омерзительных вещей в жизни, но зрелище собственной отрастающей руки одновременно с подступающей к горлу тошнотой вызывает в нем противоречивые чувства надежды, страха, ожидания, смятения.

Никто не знает об этой ненормальности, неправильности.

Иначе его ожидала бы участь подопытной крысы в клетке в окружении сумасшедших ученых, старательно тыкающих в него иголками.

Прежде Баки со Стивом мечтали отправиться на Запад, посмотреть страну, но планы всегда казались смутными, даже неосуществимыми.

Он бросает последний взгляд в зеркало: на плечо, затем — на лицо.

Ну.

Войны нет, работы нет.

Но есть военное пособие по нетрудоспособности вследствие травмы и возможность осуществить хотя бы одну мечту.


	2. Часть 2, или Чья-то чужая, незнакомая жизнь

Время тянется медленно.

Дым поднимается к потолку, окутывая плотной спиралью лампы, подвешенные над бильярдными столами.

Шары сталкиваются, отскакивая друг от друга, как наглядная иллюстрация цепочки причин и следствий. На мгновение шум возбужденной толпы сменяется внезапной тишиной, но после нее следует взрыв ругательств или восхвалений в адрес игрока.

Его противник целится для очередного удара.

Опираясь на кий, Баки ждет.

Сквозь дым зажатой в зубах сигареты и между маячившими фигурами игроков он видит _ее_.

Она сидит за барной стойкой и смотрит на него через поднятое плечо.

И когда Баки встречается с ней взглядом, она смело отвечает: не отрывая от него глаз, медленно улыбаясь.

Наконец-то, он что-то чувствует, что-то знакомое, что-то, что он может распознать.

Он, затаив дыхание, признает желание, которому вторят томление в груди, тяжесть в нижней части живота, скользящая вдоль позвоночника дрожь.

Возможно, он готов.

Возможно, он может подойти и…

— Баки?.. — раздается за его спиной негромкий голос, который он признает где и когда угодно.

Томление сменяется надеждой.

Нежная улыбка невольно трогает его губы и на мгновение гаснет, когда Баки оборачивается и видит совсем не его Стива.

И у этого Стива — _борода_.

— Стив, — это все, на что способен его внезапно неповоротливый язык, но он ошибается. Язык не хочет молчать, а рот закрываться. Он выбалтывает: — У тебя борода.

Это так необычно, что Баки не может отвести взгляд. Но он не должен быть удивлен столь демонстративному вызову общепринятым нормам и моде со стороны Стива.

Который застенчиво, почти стыдливо наклоняет голову, касаясь подбородка.

— У тебя рука, — как-то торопливо, словно не совсем обдуманно говорит он. — Я рад. Поздравляю.

И хмурит брови. Затем качает головой.

— Прости. Это, наверное, было неуместно. Но я просто рад, что… Ты здесь. Ты в порядке, — опять торопливо говорит он и с отчетливым клацаньем зубов закрывает рот, затем с напускной небрежностью озирается вокруг. — Ну. Я имею в виду не _здесь_ , а вообще… Хотя это место… Здесь мило.

И Стив встречается с ним взглядом. На его глупом лице появляется нервная улыбка, которая болезненно напоминает Баки о его Стиве. Но борода, вместо гладко выбритого лица, и кожаная куртка с джинсами, вместо застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки с брюками, разрушают любые иллюзии и ложные представления.

Баки не слепой: Стив хорошо выглядит. Даже очень… Как тот парень из фильма «Дикарь», на который он недавно ходил.

Чтобы скрыть вызванные чем-то смутным и непонятным нервозность и смущение, Баки постукивает кием по полу.

Стив делает шаг вперед и слегка протягивает руки, словно хочет обнять, но Баки делает шаг назад, натыкаясь на край бильярдного стола.

Он с болезненным ощущением в области груди наблюдает, как Стив опускает руки, сжимает их в кулаки, прячет в карманы куртки. Чувство вины, которое выражается в легкой тошноте и внезапном холоде, заставляет Баки открыть рот, сказать:

— Иди сюда, придурок.

Щелчком отбросить сигарету и неловким движением заключить Стива в объятия.

Тот напряженно застывает в его руках, словно в ожидании боли. Но через мгновение его плечи расслабляются.

Сначала Баки чувствует осторожное прикосновение к спине, а затем Стив смело сжимает, притягивает ближе.

И Баки позволяет, слегка касаясь носом его шеи, чувствуя едва уловимый запах не дорогого одеколона, а мыла и пота, кожи и ткани.

Он хотел бы сказать, что запах Стива, как и голос, признает где и когда угодно. Но — нет. Он не думает, что его нос способен на подобный слегка романтический подвиг.

В Бруклине от Стива часто исходил запах пота, слабости, болезни и лекарств. В хорошие времена его сменял запах масляной краски и пыли, а иногда, после драки, — крови. На войне же… В костюме Капитана Америка, впитавшем всю грязь, дым, кровь… Нет. Баки не хочет об этом вспоминать.

Он сосредотачивается на лишенном насилия, беззаботном запахе, который ему совершенно незнаком. Но он служит напоминанием, что в его руках — не его Стив. Но ведь этот запах мог бы ему принадлежать, правда? Поэтому Баки вдыхает глубже.

Внезапно он отчетливо осознает собственное тело и тело Стива, прижатое к нему, словно все вокруг становится неподвижным, статичным, остановившимся, словно нет не только движения, но и времени, есть только он и соприкосновение тел.

Это неправильно, непозволительно, но бесстыдно хорошо.

Баки вежливым жестом похлопывает его по спине и делает попытку отстраниться, отойти, но глупый Стив не понимает вежливости, не отпускает, даже как-то плотнее притягивает к себе.

— Стив, — Баки не в силах полностью скрыть испуг в собственном голосе.

Неприлично долгое объятие сильно выделяет их среди завсегдатаев бара. Он с некоторым ужасом и смирением ждет, когда кто-то выкрикнет: «Педики!», и он со Стивом будут вынуждены уходить с боем.

— Стив!

И Стив резко отпускает его. Баки, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом, смотрит в пол.

— Прости, — шепчет Стив охрипшим голосом, шмыгая носом.

— Все в порядке, — механически говорит Баки. Какое-то глухое оцепенение овладевает его чувствами, но так даже лучше.

Он вздрагивает, когда кто-то хлопает его по плечу.

И, изображая непринужденность, отказывается от продолжения игры, кивает в сторону Стива, представляет его, как друга с войны, откладывает кий и даже возвращает обратно часть выигранных денег.

Затем, отряхивая руки от мела, небрежной походкой направляется к Стиву, который ждет его: стоит, прислонившись к стене, выглядя хладнокровным и спокойным.

— Так… — Баки останавливается перед ним, прячет руки в карманы и, испытывая потребность заделать какую-то брешь между ними, перестает контролировать собственный язык. — Чем обязан? Тебе доложили, что я направляюсь в Лас-Вегас, и ты решил присоединиться? Я ведь задолжал тебе мальчишник…

Торопливые слова тонут в затяжной тишине.

На лице Стива мелькает болезненное выражение.

Баки прикусывает губу.

Видимо, еще рано для шуток о свадьбе, приглашение на которую он сознательно проигнорировал.

На мгновение Стив смотрит в сторону, затем, словно усилием воли, встречается с ним взглядом и расправляет плечи.

Его торжественное выражение лица вызывает у Баки беспокойство. Беспокойство о собственной семье: что-то случилось с родителями, с Беккой?

Поток несвязных испуганных мыслей прерывает простое, но долгожданное:

— _Его_ нашли.

***

Они стоят снаружи, на стоянке, где горит всего один уличный фонарь, отбрасывая нимб света.

Стив открывает рот и, осторожно подбирая слова, словно перемещаясь по минному полю, посвящает Баки в тайны…

Он говорит о том, что процесс поиска и факт обнаружения «Валькирии» велись в обстановке полной секретности не только от общественности, но и от правительства.

Он разумно объясняет, что если бы не сохранившиеся записи программы «Зимний Солдат» и добровольная помощь Золы, врачи и ученые во главе со Старком не знали бы как приступить к безопасной разморозке другого Стива.

Он заверяет, что они соблюдают все необходимые меры предосторожности, что по завершении процедуры Стива реанимируют, введут в кому, затем отключат от поддерживающих его жизнь аппаратов и будут ждать, когда он очнется самостоятельно.

Из недосказанного Баки понимает, что разморозка Стива будет более бережной и щадящей, чем его.

И его терзают противоречивые чувства: к облегчению примешивается легкая грусть с некоторой долей жалости к себе. Но он действительно рад, что все выпавшие на долю его Стива испытания почти позади.

Но чувство радости приглушается бьющейся в голове мыслью в такт ритму сердца:

_Зола оказывает добровольную помощь._

Они там все что, потеряли остатки здравого смысла?

Этот жалкий недочеловек должен сидеть в тюрьме или хуже того! Но вместо этого он вертится вокруг его Стива, загрязняет его руками, взглядами, помыслами. Как они не понимают, что, внушая всем вокруг ложное чувство безопасности, он выжидает удобного момента, чтобы кинуться, вцепиться в их горло?

Баки зажигает сигарету.

От гнева у него трясутся руки.

_Черт._

И он отворачивается, чтобы скрыть предательскую дрожь. Делает глубокую дерущую глотку затяжку, выдыхает дым в разные стороны.

Ему просто требуется некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться.

Стив не двигается с места, терпеливо ждет.

— Так, — говорит Баки, делает последнюю затяжку и бросает на Стива взгляд через плечо. Идеально уложенные волосы того поблескивают серебром в свете фонаря. — Ты проделал долгий путь. Из самого Нью-Йорка. Это…

Баки хочет сказать, что это мило с его стороны, но Стив перебивает.

— Из Лос-Анджелеса.

— О, — кивает он. — Проездом, значит. По работе?

А этот Стив вообще работает? Баки так мало знает о нем, что даже как-то неловко.

— Нет, Баки. Я и Пегги живем в Лос-Анджелесе.

Тон Стива подразумевает, что даже ребенок мог бы самостоятельно прийти к такому простому и логичному выводу.

Баки, тщательно скрывая удивление, понимающе кивает.

Но он ничего не понимает.

***

Он лежит на кровати в номере дешевого мотеля, прислушиваясь к скрипу медленно вращающегося под потолком вентилятора.

За стеной соседнего номера раздаются неприличные хлюпанья и чавканья, громкие вздохи, протяжные стоны и ругательства.

Его член ноет, отдаваясь болью во всем теле, но Баки изо всех сил сопротивляется желанию прикоснуться к нему.

Звук размеренного дыхания Стива из-за другой стены убеждают его, что тот спит. И Баки позволяет себе закрыть глаза, представить ту женщину из бара: ее улыбку, ее волосы, изгибы ее тела…

Его рука по собственной воле опускается вниз, расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах, тянет вниз молнию, обхватывает член, сжимает, медленно поглаживая от кончика до самого основания.

Ему так не хватает тех полузабытых ощущений близости от соприкосновения обнаженных тел.

Он соскальзывает ниже по подушке, выгибая спину и двигая бедрами вверх.

Удовольствие увеличивается. Его дыхание вырывается рваными вдохами.

Рука движется все быстрее и быстрее, глаза закатываются от удовольствия, рот приоткрывается.

Он теряет контроль и перед глазами непреднамеренно возникает образ Стива.

Который с непокорно растрепанными волосами, с раскрасневшимися щеками и усмешкой на губах загадочно сверкает глазами. Но затем черты его глупого лица постепенно расплываются и сплываются обратно. И вроде Стив все такой же, но его волосы внезапно гладко зачесаны назад, а лицо украшает ухоженная борода.

Рука Баки резко останавливается.

— Черт, — бормочет он, жмурится и прикрывает другой рукой глаза. — Это просто… Черт…

Он многого просит?

Всего лишь несколько минут существования с чистым и свободным умом, очищенным от забот, с иллюзией готовности начать жить заново.

И он снова движет кулаком, на этот раз механически.

В момент простой, не совсем удовлетворяющей разрядки Баки приглушенно стонет и кончает.

Облегчение сменяется опустошением, растерянностью, затем — стыдом и чувством вины.

Непреднамеренность собственных мыслей, возможно, освобождает его от ответственности, но не помогает не чувствовать вину перед своим и чужим Стивом.

С другой стороны стены доносится тяжелый приглушенный вздох.

Черт.

***

Стив открывает дверцу машины, жестом приглашая садиться, затем слегка касается его локтя, словно хочет поддержать. Но Баки толкает его плечом. Он — не дама.

Лучи солнца бьют ему прямо в лицо, и он прикрывает глаза ладонью, стараясь укрыться от слепящего света. Отличный повод, чтобы не смотреть Стиву в глаза.

Тот захлопывает дверцу и обходит машину спереди, чтобы занять место за рулем, завести мотор и под его бодрое урчание задним ходом выехать со стоянки мотеля.

Баки незаметно оглядывает салон, отделанный полированным деревом и кожей.

Что-то кажется неправильным, несоответствующим.

Стив в кожаной куртке и джинсах и эта неуместно роскошная машина. Ее владельцем должен быть какой-нибудь адвокат или банкир в хорошо сидящем костюме с торчащими из-под воротника накрахмаленными уголками рубашки, с блестящими запонками и шелковым галстуком. Не Стив…

— Это твоя машина? — все же не удерживается он от вопроса.

— Моя и Пегги, — сдержанно отвечает Стив, затем, видимо, замечает его недостаточно хорошо замаскированное удивление и сверкает улыбкой. — А какая ты думал у меня машина? Летающая?

Баки невольно улыбается, слегка склоняясь к Стиву.

— А что, в будущем все же летают машины? — он даже не пытается скрыть восторга и трепета в собственном голосе.

Стив отвлекается от дороги и с нежностью смотрит на него.

— Нет, — извиняющимся тоном говорит он.

Баки нервно облизывает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Я разочарован, — наигранно печально вздыхает он, откидывается на спинку сиденья и закидывает ноги на приборную панель.

Стив неодобрительно косится на его не совсем чистые ботинки, но никак не комментирует его наглость.

***

— Мотоцикл.

— Что?

— Я думал, ты водил бы мотоцикл.

— О.

Баки с беспокойством поворачивается лицом к внезапно притихшему Стиву.

Который со странным выражением на лице невидящим взглядом смотрит вперед.

— Стив?

И Стив вздрагивает, бросает короткий взгляд в его сторону и кивает.

— Да. Я мог бы.

Баки хмурится.

***

Он прижимается лбом к стеклу и вглядывается в однообразный безжизненный пейзаж.

— Я был в Большом Каньоне, — зачем-то говорит он.

— Да?

Баки отрывается от стекла и, откидываясь на спинку сидения, поворачивается к Стиву.

Который смотрит вперед на дорогу. А Баки смотрит на его профиль.

— Да, — кивает он. — Мы мечтали об этом. Ты помнишь?

— Да. Я помню, — говорит Стив и слабо улыбается. — Я… Я рад, что кто-то из нас смог это сделать.

Баки усмехается и слегка бьет его кулаком по руке: вот глупый. Большой Каньон не так далеко от Лос-Анджелеса.

— Ты тоже можешь, Стив, — говорит он. — У вас с Пегги был медовый месяц? Если нет, то почему бы…

— Он был, — как-то резко перебивает Стив.

— О.

Баки немного удивлен таким отпором.

Он прокашливается и из вежливости спрашивает:

— И где?

— В Ницце.

И перед его глазами проплывают целые вереницы мысленных образов: песчаные пляжи, усеянные минами и покрытые колючей проволокой, завалившиеся, как кресты, зенитные орудия, звуки стрельбы и взрывов, крики людей…

— Ты шутишь? — слегка охрипшим голосом спрашивает он.

— Нет. Я не шучу, Баки.

Стив непонимающе смотрит на него.

А Баки совсем не понимает его.

У него складывается впечатление, что между ними пропасть. Они не только мыслят по-разному, но и разговаривают на разных языках, словно представители разных миров. Хотя… Так и есть.

Стив — из будущего, где прожил больше десяти лет. Он просто не помнит некоторых вещей. Это вполне понятно и простительно.

Но его выбор пал на Ниццу, где только море, песок, чайки и… все. Это даже не Париж, что тоже пошло и заурядно, но там хотя бы есть Эйфелева башня, Лувр, Нотр-Дам! Возможно, Баки несправедлив, и решение принимала Картер, то есть уже Роджерс. Или не Роджерс… Он уже ни в чем не уверен.

— Ты…

Баки резко закрывает рот и качает головой.

Стив — совершенный незнакомец, который живет в Лос-Анджелесе, водит дорогую машину, путешествует за границу, странно одевается и странно зачесывает волосы… И у него — борода!

— Что?

Баки понимает, что бормочет вслух, и сильно прикусывает губу, упираясь взглядом в нахмуренное лицо Стива.

— Смотри на дорогу.

— Ты что-то сказал…

«Лучшая драка — та, которая не состоялась», — разумно говорил он несколько раз Стиву. Говорил, а затем присоединялся к драке.

Возможно, он совершил ошибку, избегая этого конфликта.

Возможно, они должны столкнуться и разрешить все противоречия.

— Я сказал, что не понимаю тебя, Стив, — не повышая голоса, осторожно говорит он. — Почему ты _здесь_? Что с тобой случилось, что ты не мог жить _там_?

Если изо рта Стива снова потоком польются те, сказанные прежде, лицемерно наивные, далекие от действительности рассуждения об обретении мира, покоя, возвращении домой, о семье и нормальной жизни, Баки его стукнет.

— Я… — Стив застывает с приоткрытым ртом, затем слегка трясет головой из стороны в сторону и встречается с ним взглядом. — _Там_ , Баки, у меня ничего нет, а то, что есть… Этого просто недостаточно. Большинство знает меня только как символ. И они не знают и не хотят знать Стива Роджерса, не хотят принимать его таким, какой он есть.

Баки чувствует, как в животе завязываются тугие узлы из гнева и разочарования. Стив лжет ему или самому себе.

— Но и _здесь_ ты — символ. У тебя и здесь _ничего_ нет, а то, что есть, _тебе_ не принадлежит, — выплевывает он наболевшие слова. — _Никто_ не знает тебя. Ты не тот же самый Стив Роджерс. Ты просто какой-то незнакомец с _его_ лицом.

Стив как-то уперто стискивает челюсти, отворачивает лицо и сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу, затем резко кивает.

— Я изменился, как и ты. Но я… Я все тот же человек.

В этом заявлении есть какое-то противоречие. И Баки, подавляя желание закатить глаза, просто говорит то, что думает:

— Ты сам себя не знаешь, но требуешь, чтобы тебя знали другие, — с каждым словом он наклоняется ближе к Стиву. — Ты даже не знаешь, _зачем_ ты здесь. Мир, говоришь, хотел обрести. Покой. Ты знаешь, что будет. Так скажи мне, Стив, человечество в будущем ожидают мир и покой?

Стив открывает рот, но Баки еще не закончил.

Он чувствует, что с каждым словом очищается, выплескивая чувства наружу. Чувства, которые все это время накапливались и разъедали его изнутри.

Стараясь казаться спокойным и незатронутым, он издевательским тоном продолжает:

— Говоришь, хотел вернуться домой, завести семью и жить нормальной жизнью. Но если бы это было так, то что тебе мешало в будущем? Или, возможно, _там_ все сошли с ума, и красивые блондины с великолепным телом внезапно перестали считаться привлекательными?

— Пегги…

Баки перебивает его, театрально хлопая себя ладонью по лбу.

— Да! Как я мог забыть, Пегги Картер — _любовь всей твоей жизни_ , — кривляясь, напевает он. Со вспышкой безрассудного вдохновения он, изображая на лице противную усмешку, добавляет: — Возможно, ты не только не тот же самый Стив Роджерс, но даже не тот же Капитан Америка, ты — Капитан Пчела. А Пегги Картер — единственная во вселенной женщина, у которой между ног сочится мед.

— Заткнись.

И машина резко тормозит.

Баки прикусывает щеку изнутри, понимая, что переступил невидимую черту приличий, зная, что мать будет разочарована.

Он даже почти съеживается в ожидании обязательного подзатыльника от отца и хочет открыть рот, чтобы принести извинения… Но Стив рывком хватает его за отворот рубашки и дергает к себе.

— Ты не имеешь права _так_ говорить о ней, — цедит сквозь зубы он, почти касаясь его носа своим.

— И кто же лишил меня права на свободу слова, а? Ты? — спрашивает Баки, но не ждет ответа, а резким движением отталкивает Стива от себя.

Тот как-то легко отлетает от него, распахивает спиной дверцу, срывая, выбивая ее наружу.

Раздается треск порванной ткани.

Теперь Баки действительно в бешенстве: у него всего две рубашки, и эта любимая!

Он выскакивает из машины с другой стороны.

Стив уже направляется к нему.

— Забери свои слова обратно.

Баки смеется: как он их заберет? Они уже вылетели из его рта.

Встречая Стива на полпути, он толкает его в грудь.

— Сам забери, — по-детски говорит он и также по-детски, окидывая его презрительным взглядом, добавляет: — Придурок.

Стив толкает в ответ.

Баки в попытке сохранить равновесие делает шаг назад, затем еще один.

Он кривит в усмешке губы и продолжает:

— У тебя не было и нет собственной жизни, поэтому ты проживаешь чужую.

— Заткнись, — почти рычит Стив с убийственным выражением лица и снова толкает его.

Баки спотыкается, но успевает вцепиться в отвороты куртки Стива и, падая на спину, тащит его за собой.

Они валятся на землю, поднимая клубы пыли, и, как в детстве, бестолково мечутся по земле, тянут друг друга в разные стороны, толкают, мешают, стискивают, сжимают, ощупывают.

Стив придавливает его своим весом. Их лица почти соприкасаются. И Баки находит эту близость тревожно утешительной.

Он отбрасывает эти неловкие мысли.

— Ты не тот же самый Стив, которого я знал, — тяжело дыша, говорит он.

— _Ты_ не тот же самый Баки.

И, вздрагивая всем телом, Стив резко закрывает рот, стискивает челюсти.

Баки чувствует, как клокочет дыхание в груди Стива, видит, как его лицо сереет, мучительно кривится то ли в гримасе отвращения, то ли боли.

Ошеломляющая и пугающая догадка мелькает в его голове.

— Да? — он на мгновение дерзко усмехается, затем, выдвигая нижнюю губу, изображает сочувствие: — Ты _это_ и своему Баки сказал? _Поэтому_ ты оставил его в будущем?

Стив замирает, смотрит. И Баки, пойманный этим чуждым, изучающим взглядом, чувствует, как у него пересыхает во рту.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — просто говорит Стив и скатывается с него в сторону.

Баки приподнимается на локтях и снизу вверх наблюдает за тем, как Стив встает, как, словно пристыженно, опускает голову, смотрит в сторону, как взъерошивает волосы, разрушая идеальную прическу, как странным жестом поправляет джинсы.

Взгляд Баки опускается ниже и останавливается на четко обрисованном контуре твердого члена Стива, который до неприличия натягивает ткань джинсов.

Его брови поднимаются от удивления.

Первая связная мысль, пробившаяся через ворох других, о том, что _это_ , наверное, немного болезненно. Вторая состоит из неразборчивых звуков недоумения. Затем Баки уже более разумно отмечает, что _это_ служит еще одним подтверждением: Стив перед ним — неправильный Стив.

Он понимает, что неприлично долго смотрит и, поднимая глаза на Стива, встречается с его взглядом: то ли любопытным, то ли позабавленным.

Стив как-то демонстративно поправляет член через джинсы и отворачивается.

— Залезай в машину, — говорит он, не оглядываясь.

***

Баки переодевается в купленную Стивом рубашку.

Тот продолжает вести машину, храня молчание и не отрывая глаз от дороги.

Странно спокойную умиротворенную тишину между ними нарушают лишь дорожный шум и гул мотора.

Баки старается не думать об этом незнакомом Стиве, милостиво не думать о его члене, потому что всякое бывает, и, прилагая определенные усилия, не думать о другом Баки.

Когда они останавливаются на светофоре, Стив внезапно нарушает тишину:

— Это обычная реакция тела… На адреналин.

И Баки сначала не понимает, о чем он. А когда понимает, прикусывает губу в попытке подавить усмешку.

Стив что, последние часы придумывал оправдание собственному члену?

Это странным образом льстит.

Хотя Баки уверен, что адреналин работает в совершенно обратном направлении.

— Адреналин, значит, — бормочет он, затем поворачивается лицом к Стиву.

И смягчается.

Стив бросает в его сторону виноватые взгляды, которые хорошо знакомы Баки. Он почему-то вспоминает случай из детства, когда Стив случайно разбил бейсбольным мячом окно в его доме. И Баки пришлось взять вину на себя: он глупо боялся, что родители запретят дружить с, как говорила его мать, _этим беспокойным и проблемным мальчиком_.

На его губах невольно появляется подобие двусмысленной улыбки.

— _Так_ меня еще не называли, — говорит он, подмигивает и отворачивается к окну.

Баки думает о своем Стиве, но затылком чувствует взгляд другого Стива.

По крайней мере, между его и не его Стивом прослеживается единственное не изменившееся, словно не подвластное времени, сходство — они любят с невероятным упорством и рвением осложнять его жизнь.

И вот он хоть и ноет, но сидит в машине с одним Стивом, а скучает по другому.


	3. Часть 3, или Подходящий спутник жизни

Баки почти сожалеет о собственной проявленной настойчивости, чтобы непременно увидеть его Стива.

Заключенный в твердую глыбу льда, Стив содержится в камере с регулируемыми давлением, температурой и влажностью.

Сквозь лед различаются лишь самые слабые, самые общие очертания его силуэта, который в нестабильном свете электрических ламп выглядит подвижным, словно рябь на воде.

Баки стоит по другую сторону, с трудом сдерживая слезы и сохраняя непроницаемую маску спокойствия.

Он хочет приложить ладонь к стеклу, но вокруг снуют люди в белых халатах. Они переговариваются, что-то записывают, внимательно смотрят на освещенные лампочками панели измерительных приборов.

Непроизвольная дрожь холодом пронзает его тело.

Чтобы согреться и скрыть дрожание рук, Баки скрещивает их на груди.

Другой Стив безучастно стоит рядом, держа руки в карманах. Выражение его бесцветного лица выражает отрешенность, больше похожую на обреченность.

Можно подумать, что все происходящее вокруг ему абсолютно не интересно.

Баки внимательнее всматривается, замечает: сосредоточенный, неподвижный взгляд, напряженную линию плеч, сжатые кулаки в карманах куртки.

Стив поворачивается к нему, изучает некоторое время и что-то, возможно, видит в выражении лица или глаз: его взгляд смягчается.

Баки незаметно озирается и осторожно склоняется к Стиву.

— Старк сказал, что он не в сознании… Но я… Я _помню_ , Стив, — шепчет он дрожащими губами. — Было темно, холодно, странно. Это было ни бодрствование, ни кома. Мне не снились сны. Я был… словно вне времени.

Баки с усилием сглатывает и, игнорируя исходящее тепло от тела Стива, его близость, осторожно спрашивает:

— Он… Ты помнишь?

Некоторое время Стив не отвечает, смотрит немигающим взглядом. Затем почти неслышно вздыхает и, слегка пожимая плечами, осторожно кивает.

Десятилетия существования в постоянном холоде и неизбывной пустоте, между черными провалами памяти и периодами полузабытья, смутно ощущая физические страдания, неясно осознавая собственное присутствие, слушая бесконечные завывания ветра, искаженного и усиленного многократными отражениями в закоулках заполненного льдом пространства…

Рука Баки по собственной воле прикасается к руке Стива, скользит вверх, чтобы, упираясь большим пальцем в едва ощутимую под слоями одежды ямочку чуть выше ключицы, сжать основание шеи.

Стив склоняется к нему ближе, чем необходимо. Смотрит на него странным взглядом, сохраняя на лице равнодушное выражение.

Без бессмысленных слов сочувствия Баки просто смотрит в ответ. Стараясь взглядом передать, что он понимает, что ему жаль, что это не попытка утешить, а твердое убеждение.

Драматичные события или травмы способны необратимо изменить структуру и функционирование мозга, говорил Зола.

Баки представляет, как Стив открывает глаза, и он — в будущем. Как он потрясен, заинтригован, осознавая, что истинная природа вещей сильно отличается от того, к чему он привык, во что верил. И с этого начинается изменение его мировоззрения. Но вот он — Стив — он в прошлом, и он не может вернуться к прежнему способу мышления. Он зажат между двумя мирами, поскольку осознал часть правды о действительности вокруг.

— Сержант Барнс, — знакомый голос наваливается на Баки тяжестью и шумом в ушах.

Он медленно оборачивается.

Ошеломленный, не уверенный в собственном теле, он стоит напротив Золы, чувствуя как что-то сжимает ему виски, ноздри, горло.

Взгляд Баки фиксируется на уродливом лице перед ним.

Дышать становится все труднее.

Зола смотрит на его левую руку и что-то говорит, но сквозь шум в ушах Баки ничего не слышит.

Широкая спина Стива загораживает его, словно встает стеной между ним и остальным миром.

«Это так не работает, приятель», — хочет сказать Баки, но вместо слов он просто обходит Стива и встречается взглядом с Золой.

Которого берут под руки и уводят, как преступника: грубо толкая, буквально тащат, волокут неизвестно куда.

Баки открывает рот.

— Дай мне повод, — говорит он, заглушая собственным тихим голосом шум в ушах, кривит губы в противной усмешке и добавляет: — Или нет.

Зола бледнеет, его лицо приобретает землистый оттенок. Он ведь умник и должен самостоятельно уловить суть из недосказанности, догадаться, проанализировать увязать факты и детали: при любой возможности, без повода Баки убьет его.

— Вы слышали! Вы слышали! — как-то фальшиво истерично кричит Зола и, озираясь, раскачиваясь в руках агентов, добавляет то ли с испугом, то ли с триумфом: — Он хочет меня убить! И он сделает это! Я _знаю_! _Я_ сделал его таким! Вы должны защитить меня!

Чья-то рука касается плеча Баки. Он, вздрагивая, отстраняется и встречается взглядом со Стивом, который растерянно смотрит на него с открытым ртом, словно не знает, что сказать.

Но к Баки снова обращаются по ставшему ненавистным званию «сержант».

Какой-то парень с тростью в руке с нервной улыбкой на лице говорит, что встретиться с ним большая честь, говорит что-то о службе, о войне.

Баки отшатывается от него: он не хочет обмениваться военными байками.

Он бросает последний взгляд на глыбу льда, в которой заключен его Стив.

Он просто хочет остаться с ним наедине, сесть рядом, рассказать обо всем. Стив должен знать, что он не один, что его ждут.

Но Баки не может себе этого позволить. Он здесь такой же пленник: не принимает решения, не действует по собственной воле.

Невежливо игнорируя парня с тростью и стоящую рядом с ним Пегги Картер, он обходит их и спешит на выход.

***

Баки сидит в машине, упираясь взглядом в затылок Стива.

Его прежнее место, рядом с водителем, занято Картер.

Это вызывает в нем противоречивые чувства, которым он не собирается давать оценку или как-то анализировать.

Он тянется к пачке сигарет в кармане, но Картер просит или требует не курить в салоне. Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что думает, но Стив умоляющим тоном говорит: «Баки». И, чувствуя себя тряпкой, он откидывается назад и с детской мстительностью пинает сиденье перед ним. Стив снова зовет его по имени. Утешением служит мысль, что, возможно, вовсе и не Баки тряпка в этих отношениях.

Машина слишком медленно ползет по ярко освещенным улицам. Секунды тянутся и того медленнее.

Баки посмеивается под нос: с ним Стив так медленно не ехал.

Он случайно встречается взглядом с тем хромым парнем, который как-то нервно отводит глаза в сторону.

Баки растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке и протягивает ему руку.

— Баки Барнс, — говорит он. — Прошу прощения за…

Ему не за что просить прощения, поэтому Баки вместо слов слегка пожимает плечами.

Парень крепко жмет ему руку, быстро кивает несколько раз.

— Я все понимаю, — говорит он. — Дэниел Суза. Я был… В Бастони во время осады. Я… Мы с вами уже встречались.

И Баки с новым интересом присматривается к парню и чувствует себя глупым: парень не просто хромой, у него протез вместо ноги.

— Каково это работать с Золой плечом к плечу? — рассеянно спрашивает Баки, нервным жестом массируя внезапно онемевшую левую руку.— Уверен, это очень вдохновляющий опыт.

Дэниел, потирая затылок, неловко посмеивается.

— Да… Так вдохновляет, что я не остановил бы вас. Если бы… Ну вы поняли, — говорит он и дружелюбно улыбается.

— Я бы остановила, — вмешивается Картер.

Баки внезапно ощущает словно естественное для него желание противоречить, свести все к спору, к борьбе. И он спрашивает:

— На каком основании?

— На основании закона, — уверенно отвечает она, смотря вперед, на дорогу.

— На основании закона он должен быть заключен в тюрьму и казнен.

Когда Картер открывает рот, Баки, сжимая рукой край сиденья Стива, резко наклоняется вперед, к ней.

— Когда вы побываете на столе Золы, тогда и будете иметь хоть какое-то право останавливать меня, — с некоторым ожесточением в голосе говорит он.

— То, что с вами случилось, не дает вам права решать…

— Тогда я посмотрю, как вы меня остановите.

— Наличие силы, тем более, не дает…

— Пегги! — вмешивается Стив.

И Картер закрывает рот, но сверлит Стива взглядом.

А Баки откидывается назад и пинает его сиденье.

***

Стив показывает ему ванную комнату, и Баки некоторое время стоит, прислонившись к двери.

Он не знает, зачем он здесь. Именно здесь: в небольшом, но аккуратном доме в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса.

Он может просто метнуться к окну и выпрыгнуть вон: он ничего не должен этому Стиву.

Подставляя под теплый поток чистой воды руки, Баки чувствует странное облегчение.

Он умывает лицо, поднимает голову и сталкивается с собственным потерянным взглядом в зеркале. Его отражение колеблется. И Баки закрывает глаза, чтобы унять внезапное головокружение.

Старательно не задумываясь о взгляде на собственном лице, он поправляет рубашку. Словно снятая с чужого плеча, она тесно облегает его плечи и грудь.

Чтобы отвлечься от этого неприличного зрелища он рассеянно открывает дверцу то одного шкафчика, то другого. Среди множества флаконов и тюбиков выделяются пустая баночка от таблеток с надписью «Ипрониазид» и ингалятор «Бензедрин».

Ничего о первом не знает, но со вторым он хорошо знаком. Помнит, как Стив шарил по карманам, как находил, как подносил ко рту трясущимися руками и вдыхал лекарство. После он немного пьяно улыбался с шальным блеском в глазах.

На войне этот ингалятор использовали, как стимулятор, помогающий солдату дольше бодрствовать и оставаться боеспособным.

В мирное же время…

Но это не его дело, говорит он себе. Его это не касается.

***

В доме идеальный порядок и роскошная обстановка.

Он осторожно продвигается на звук голосов, вдыхая странный аромат, предположительно, устоявшегося богатства и благополучия.

Они ждут его в столовой, в которой тоже все идеально, кроме нависшей над всеми тяжелой атмосферы гнетущего спокойствия.

Необязательно быть гением, чтобы понять, что ему здесь не рады.

Возможно, только Стив рад. И он показывает эту радость странным способом: отодвигает стул сначала для Картер, затем — для Баки.

И Баки, недоверчиво качая головой, садится.

***

Стив молчит, Баки молчит, Дэниел беседует с Картер.

Это самый странный ужин в жизни Баки. А он — из семейства Барнсов, странность которых известная отличительная черта.

Каждый раз когда Баки отвлекается от изысканной еды и поднимает голову, он ловит взгляд Стива. Тот словно неотрывно наблюдает за ним, что немного нервирует, даже будоражит. И Баки либо снова утыкается в тарелку, либо, как сейчас, случайно встречается глазами с Дэниелом.

Который дружелюбно улыбается.

— Ранее я хотел сказать, что это будет большая честь работать с вами, — говорит он.

Не выказывая ни малейшего изумления, Баки вежливо улыбается.

— Боюсь, вас ввели в заблуждение. Я официально безработный.

Дэниел смотрит между Стивом и Картер.

— Но я думал, вы и… Стив…

— Но вы планируете искать работу? — спрашивает Картер.

Баки небрежно пожимает плечами и возвращается к еде.

Будто это просто иметь работу.

Работать просто. Но в некоторые дни он, онемевший, заключенный в одиночную камеру собственного тела, не может встать с постели. Жизнь кажется серой и примитивной, полной скорби. Время идет, и прошлое не вернется никогда.

Бессмысленна жизнь, бессмысленны любые начинания и любые эмоции.

Вряд ли его работодатель проявит понимание.

«Извините, я сегодня не приду на работу. Почему? Просто не хочу».

***

— Ты здесь с 45-го? — слышит Баки, словно издалека, собственный глуховатый, как эхо, голос.

Стив отводит взгляд в сторону. У него дергается челюсть. Но он с каким-то усилием кивает, открывает рот и говорит, что не сразу, но он пытался, все эти годы он пытался спасти его. Он просит Баки верить ему.

Но в голове Баки прокручиваются, сменяют друг друга разные сценарии, в которых он или опрокидывает стол, или втыкает вилку в руку Стива, или говорит много необдуманных слов, о которых после пожалеет, или встает, роняя стул, уходит и никогда не возвращается.

Но он тянется за бутылкой вина, наполняет бокал. Вино булькает, выплескивается на скатерть.

Баки подносит бокал к губам.

— Ты здесь с 45-го, но женился лишь в 53-м, — задумчиво бормочет, пробует вино языком, а затем делает изрядный глоток.

— Стив хотел, чтобы на нашей свадьбе присутствовал его лучший друг, — с надрывом в голосе объясняет Картер.

И уголок губ Баки невольно приподнимается в ехидной усмешке. Он смотрит на Стива, который сидит, опустив голову.

— Как мило с его стороны. Жаль, его лучший друг не пришел, — с резким нервным смешком говорит он.

Этот смешок повторяется еще раз, и еще и перерастает в хохот. Баки пытается остановить его, закрывая рот ладонью.

Картер встает, роняя стул, и уходит. Дэниел, укоризненно качая головой, поднимается следом.

А Баки не может успокоиться, видит умоляющий взгляд Стива и смеется еще сильнее, до слез.

— Баки…

— Стив, — выдавливает он сквозь смех, вытирая глаза пальцами. — Это нелепо.

— Я ждал тебя, Бак, — спокойно говорит Стив и тянется к нему рукой через стол. — Ты мой лучший друг, моя единственная семья.

Некоторое время Баки смотрит на его руку поверх собственной, затем поднимает на него глаза и спрашивает:

— Тогда почему ты оставил меня?.. _Его_?

Ответом Стива служат безвольно опустившиеся плечи и глубоко несчастное выражение лица.

***

Стив вежливо извиняется, говорит, что должен проверить Пегги, и уходит.

Баки допивает вино, закуривает сигарету, открывает окно. Некоторое время стоит, смотрит, затем выпрыгивает наружу.

***

Он входит в бар, подобно отбивающему в бейсболе, который выходит на линию удара. И подобно ему же рассчитывает углы и расстояния: считает выходы, оценивает размер окон, смотрит на посетителей, чтобы определить, с кем могут возникнуть проблемы, у кого имеется оружие.

Воздух в длинном низком помещении пропитан пивными парами, дымом и шумом.

Баки показывает бармену два пальца и получает две бутылки.

Он садится на табурет спиной к остальным посетителям, но так, чтобы видеть все три выхода.

Через некоторое время за стойку к нему подсаживается какой-то парень и заводит бессмысленный разговор.

Баки делает большие глотки из бутылки и невпопад отвечает.

Неожиданно он чувствует легкое касание к его лежащей безвольно на стойке руке. Он косится на чужой мизинец, несмело поглаживающий край его ладони.

Баки сжимает руку в кулак, поворачивается и встречается взглядом с парнем. На лице того сквозь нервозность проглядывает намерение, смешанное с твердой решимостью.

Это не первый раз, когда его принимают за гомосексуалиста и делают двусмысленные предложения и намеки, но первый раз, когда он рассматривает возможность согласиться: он ничего не имеет и поэтому ничего не теряет.

Он нервно сглатывает, прикусывает губу, а парень открывает рот:

— Эй, тебе говорили, что ты похож на того безрукого парня, друга Капитана Америки? Героя войны…

Баки вежливо улыбается, прячет руку под стойку, одним глотком допивает бутылку, встает и выходит наружу.

***

Он проводит ночь на скамейке в парке.

***

С тревожным ощущением в груди Баки возвращается: вторгается без стука в дом, крадется. Шум ведет его по коридору в большую сверкающую чистотой кухню, на которой возится… негритянка в фартуке.

Баки невольно выглядывает в окно, ожидая через него вместо заднего двора увидеть плантацию, на которой трудятся остальные рабы.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр? — совсем не удивленная его присутствием, немного сурово спрашивает она. У нее южный акцент.

Обычные чувства приниженности, неуверенности, растерянности и уныния придавливает Баки к полу. Он неуверенно то ли спрашивает, то ли просит:

— Пить?..

Она кивает в сторону холодильника.

Под недружелюбным, даже немного враждебным взглядом горничной или кто она есть Баки, прислонившись к краю кухонной тумбы, демонстративно потягивает холодное молоко из широкого горла бутылки.

— Хэтти.

Картер резко останавливается и замирает, когда видит его. Улыбка сползает с ее лица, и что-то мелькает в ее взгляде.

— Ты здесь… — нейтральным тоном говорит она.

Затем расправляет плечи, задирает подбородок и непринужденной, походкой с маской спокойствия на лице подходит к Хэтти.

— Как вам спалось, Джеймс? — вежливо спрашивает она.

Горничная как-то недоверчиво фыркает.

— Хорошо, спасибо, _Маргарет_ , — вежливо отвечает он.

Баки продолжает потягивать молоко. Особо не прислушиваясь к тихому разговору женщин перед ним, он думает, что совершенно не вписывается в жизнь этого Стива.

Который хотел, чтобы они были соседями в этом почти фешенебельном районе. Хотел, чтобы они дружили семьями, ходили друг к другу в гости… У Баки нет семьи, а жена Стива ненавидит его.

Мечтам Стива просто не суждено сбыться.

Его пустые размышления прерывает визг тормозов снаружи, после которого следует звук открывающейся двери и топот приближающихся торопливых шагов.

Дверь открывается, и входит Стив. Он резко останавливается и впивается в Баки каким-то слегка безумным взглядом.

— Ты здесь… — говорит он чуть охрипшим голосом, затем прочищает горло и улыбается широкой мальчишеской улыбкой, той улыбкой, которую Баки помнит и любит.

Он ничего не может поделать. Он пытается: прикусывает губу, но все равно не может остановить улыбку, образующуюся в ответ на его лице.

Раздается громкий стук.

И Баки вздрагивает.

— Теперь ты счастлив? — спрашивает Картер у Стива и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит.

Баки смотрит, как солнечный свет, проникающий через окно, бликами отражается на краях полупустого бокала, видит, как вино растекается лужей по столешнице, замечает, как несколько его алых капель падают на пол.

Это не его дело, повторяет он себе снова и снова. Его это не касается.

***

Стив провожает его в просторную гостевую комнату.

Он говорит, что если есть что-либо, что он может сделать для Баки, он сделает, стоит лишь сказать.

— Это все твои вещи? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив, показательно тряся полупустым рюкзаком.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Если бы у меня было много вещей, думаешь, я позволил бы тебе купить мне рубашку? — осторожно говорит он. — Я бездомный, Стив. Я ношу на себе все, что имею.

— Так не должно быть.

Что-то в его голосе — уверенность речи, эхо бесконечного опыта — раздражает Баки.

Стив делает шаг вперед, смотрит на него с какой-то нежностью. Он стоит так близко, что Баки может до него дотронуться.

— Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего.

Баки сжимает челюсти: _его_ Баки заслуживает гораздо большего.

Он тоже делает шаг вперед, заполняет пустое пространство между ними, чтобы вырвать рюкзак у Стива. Но тот отводит руку в сторону и слегка усмехается. Баки замирает, затем складывает руки на груди, смотрит исподлобья.

Некоторое время они стоят неподвижно. Стив медленно поднимает руку и невесомо касается его щеки. И Баки чувствует, как он кончиками пальцев более весомо, с осязаемой чувственностью проводит по линии челюсти, гладит, затем перемещает их по шее к затылку.

— У тебя должно быть все, Баки, — шепотом говорит Стив, горящими лихорадочными глазами осматривая его лицо.

Внезапно он зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке и притягивает Баки к себе.

Невольная дрожь пронзает его тело, что не ускользает от внимания Стива: уголок его губ медленно ползет вверх в самодовольной усмешке.

Стив наклоняется ближе. Баки чувствует его теплое дыхание на лице, смотрит на его приоткрытые губы, контур которых сильно выделяется между усами и бородой.

— Я хочу дать тебе все, — обещают эти губы, искушают.

Баки коротко, судорожно вздыхает и сжимает челюсти, затем одной рукой обхватывает запястье Стива, отталкивает, другой — вырывает у него рюкзак.

— Я — не _он_ , — тихо говорит он и делает шаг назад.

Стив медленно опускает руку, отводит взгляд в сторону и осторожно кивает.

— Прости, — его голос странно вибрирует, словно он задыхается.

Баки очень хочет подойти, заглянуть в глаза, удостовериться, что со Стивом все в порядке. Но он больно прикусывает щеку изнутри и заставляет себя стоять на месте, невидящим взглядом смотреть в стену.

— Я… Между нами… Все не так. Баки — мой друг, — продолжает Стив. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… Прости.

Еще раз кивает, разворачивается и уходит.

Не имеет значения, что было или есть между ними, думает он. Стив женат. Не то чтобы это в любой другой момент остановит Баки, но он пытается быть разумным: у него есть свой Стив, когда у другого Стива есть жена и был свой Баки…

Но Баки глуп и лишь пытается быть разумным. Но он по-прежнему глуп.

***

Каждый день, в независимости от того, является ли этот день хорошим или плохим, есть ли у Баки силы или нет, он навещает своего Стива.

К дому подъезжает служебная машина, и молчаливый агент сопровождает его.

Каждый день он стоит перед стеклом, всматриваясь во все более ясный силуэт, вырисовывающийся сквозь лед, и тихо бормочет.

Он рассказывает Стиву всякие глупости о фильмах, которые посмотрел, о книгах, которые прочитал, о людях, которых встретил.

***

Крик вырывается из его рта за пределы кошмара, и Баки просыпается.

Он лежит без движения, прерывисто и часто дыша, затем нашаривает в темноте сигареты на прикроватной тумбочке, зажигает и глубоко затягивается.

Нет никаких звуков, кроме тиканья часов, кроме стука сердца Баки.

Он затягивается еще раз.

Перед глазами мелькают неясные образы прошлого и воспоминания, запертые в нем, страхи и надежды, сомнения и желания, обретшие подобие плоти.

Где-то в доме раздается мерный, невнятный шепот.

Баки осторожно выбирается из кровати и пересекает комнату — к двери встроенного шкафа, где в нижней полке, в углу, лежит пистолет. Он достает его, вынимает обойму, проверяет, затем отработанным до автоматизма движением со щелчком вгоняет ее обратно в рукоять пистолета.

Который утешительно оттягивает руку, заставляет Баки почувствовать себя реальнее, устойчивей.

Он делает еще одну затяжку и оглядывается через плечо, на дверь, которая должна через мгновение открыться.

Стив входит и медленно, но решительно проходит через спальню, к нему.

И Баки не ждет, он откладывает пистолет, тушит сигарету и встречает Стива на полпути, обнимает, прячет лицо на его плече, вдыхает запах.

Стив прижимает ближе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Он трется носом о его шею, затем утыкается лицом, слегка касаясь губами, щекоча бородой, бормочет то, что не предназначается для посторонних ушей.

_Я так скучаю по тебе, Баки._

Баки обнимает крепче.

— _Он_ тоже скучает, Стив.

***

Что-то не так.

Дверца шкафа чуть приоткрыта, и Баки подозрительно заглядывает внутрь.

На полках громоздятся стопки вещей. Он нервным движением выдвигает один ящик, второй, третий: нижнее белье, носки, галстуки, ремни, ряды обуви.

Все аккуратно и скрупулезно рассортировано.

Он осторожно протягивает руку и открывает другую дверцу, за которой висят на строго одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга вешалки с одеждой.

В прикроватной тумбочке он находит изрядное количество туалетных принадлежностей.

Он, онемевший, садится на застеленную кровать и смотрит в окно, чувствуя как невидимые цепи блокируют его стремления и постепенно приковывают его к этому месту.

У него нет сил противостоять этой силе, нет сил сопротивляться Стиву.

И вместо страха он испытывает странное облегчение.


	4. Часть 4, или Одна украденная жизнь

Рука в его руке холодная.

Время от времени он подносит ее к губам и пытается согреть дыханием.

Этим утром Баки случайно подслушал, что после извлечения из льда Стив ни на что не реагировал. У него не было ни кровяного давления, ни пульса, ни признаков дыхания. Зрачки были расширены и не реагировали на свет.

Стив был мертв.

Но несмотря ни на что врачи продолжали реанимацию.

Он оставался безжизненным в течение пяти минут, но затем его сердце забилось вновь.

Баки наблюдает за спящим Стивом, утешаясь невинностью и миролюбием в его чертах.

Стив подключен к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения, капельницам, мониторам, дыхательным трубкам. Все эти аппараты пикают, мигают, издают другие странные звуки, говорят на языке, которого Баки не знает.

Из коридора доносится звук приближающихся шагов.

Он последний раз сжимает руку Стива и аккуратно кладет ее на край постели. Откидывается на спинку стула, шуршит газетой, разворачивает, читает вслух.

В палату входит Вайолет, одна из медсестер Стива.

Прежде чем заниматься тем, чем занимаются медсестры, она с искренней улыбкой протягивает Баки кружку, судя по запаху, с кофе.

Он вежливо улыбается в ответ.

— Спасибо.

Когда-то он был одним из тех парней, которые заигрывали с любой женщиной, оказавшейся рядом. Они охотно откликались и таяли от его лживых комплиментов, многозначительных намеков, вожделенных взглядов. Он был привычен к благосклонностям женщин.

_Был._

Сейчас он просто наблюдает за Вайолет, за поблескивающим в свете электрических ламп кольце на ее безымянном пальце. Что не остановило бы того Баки Барнса.

Это странно — знать, _как_ он должен действовать, _что_ говорить, и в итоге не совпадать с собственными ожиданиями.

— Красиво, — говорит она, расправляя цветы в вазе на тумбочке.

Он делает поспешный большой глоток. Кофе обжигает горло, словно закономерно наказывает за то, что Баки — безнадежный глупый романтик.

И все могут это увидеть.

— Я слышал, так принято. Когда навещаешь… Приносишь цветы, — осторожно, но неловко подбирает он слова.

Вайолет в ответ лишь спрашивает, нужно ли ему что-нибудь.

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

И она уходит.

Он снова берет руку Стива и сжимает в своих ладонях.

Внезапно один из аппаратов начинает равномерно пищать.

***

Он вертит в пальцах пачку сигарет.

И он все понимает.

Поэтому сидит снаружи палаты. Ждет.

Кто-то решил, что Пегги Картер должна быть первым человеком, которого увидит его Стив.

И сейчас она рассказывает тому _все_ : о другом Стиве, о Баки.

Ему немного любопытно, как она объяснит свой брак: «Эй, прости, Стив, но я люблю его, как люблю тебя. Будешь третьим?»

Рука не его Стива касается плеча Баки, слегка сжимает, но не отпускает. И Баки встречается с его обеспокоенным взглядом. Он понимает, что не просто улыбается, а тихо смеется под нос.

На губах Стива образуется слабая улыбка. Его рука скользит дальше к шее Баки, к другому плечу, заключая его в полуобъятии.

Баки склоняется ближе.

— Так как это будет работать? — заговорщицким тоном спрашивает он, позволяя улыбке на губах превратиться в усмешку. — Ты уступишь ему свою жену? Или вы решите это между собой и будете делить ее по расписанию?

Стив отшатывается от него с ошеломленным выражением лица, но не отпускает, даже как-то крепче сжимает плечо.

— Пегги не… — слегка заикаясь, говорит Стив, затем стискивает челюсти и как-то угрюмо выдает: — Она — _моя_ жена.

— И _его_ девушка, — разумным тоном добавляет Баки и, напуская на себя многозначительный вид, уже шепотом добавляет: — И так как она не видит между вами разницы… Сам понимаешь. Как ты относишься к сексу втроем?

К его разочарованию, Стив не краснеет. Он просто смотрит на него, затем открывает рот:

— А ты?

И кривит губы в двусмысленной усмешке.

Баки чувствует внезапную сухость в горле. Он сглатывает, нервно облизывает губы, изучает выражение лица Стива: возможно, на его губах и усмешка, но в глазах интерес, смешанный с каким-то намерением.

— Ты предлагаешь? — дразнит Баки, все еще надеясь вызвать румянец на его щеках.

— Возможно, — невозмутимо кивает Стив.

Это достаточно больно бьет по мужскому самолюбию Баки, задевает за живое его гордость: Стив в будущем стал достаточно небрежным вокруг темы секса, способным к легким эротическим подтекстам, тонким намекам и двусмысленностям.

— Хотя твоя жена и обладает большими достоинствами, — тихо говорит Баки и демонстрирует эти самые достоинства плавными жестами рук у собственной груди, игриво сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Но она не в моем вкусе.

Стив некоторое время смотрит на него, сохраняя насмешливое выражение лица, затем подмигивает.

— А я и не говорил о Пегги, — он прикусывает губу и, видимо, жалеет о сказанном: насмешливость в чертах его лица сменяется явным беспокойством.

Баки, застывший с приоткрытым ртом и выпученными глазами, уверен, что выглядит действительно глупо. Он чувствует, как пальцы Стива осторожно поглаживают его по плечу, словно пытаются успокоить испуганное животное.

Баки не напуган. Он…

Стив снова открывает рот.

Но, к удачи или неудачи, он не узнает, что тот хочет сказать.

— Сержант Барнс, вы можете зайти.

И без последнего взгляда в сторону одного Стива Баки спешит к другому.

***

Он говорит себе быть спокойным, сдержанным, не плакать, не разваливаться перед Стивом.

Но он входит в палату и встречается с его заплаканными глазами. Стив как-то безжизненно, неподвижно лежит в постели.

И все собственные предостережения мгновенно улетучиваются и забываются.

Баки говорит его имя и широким шагом стремительно сокращает остаток расстояния между ними. Он чуть ли не падает сверху на Стива, обнимает за шею, игнорирует предостерегающий голос Картер, снова говорит его имя, слышит: «Баки», чувствует, как нос Стива утыкается в его шею, как руки Стива гладят его по спине, впиваются пальцами в лопатки.

Он изо всех старается дышать ровно. Старается плакать бесшумно, одними слезами, бегущими из глаз. Старается не менять выражения лица, чтобы не всхлипывать.

Через неопределенное время, возможно, мгновение или вечность, они одновременно отстраняются друг от друга, но Баки не отпускает, цепляется за плечи Стива.

Который шмыгает носом, смущенно трет глаза, смотрит на него и как-то странно то ли вымученно, то ли счастливо улыбается.

Баки хочет сказать Стиву множество вещей: о его глупом плане и глупой самоотверженности. Он хочет ворчать и ворчать. Но у него нет слов. Он глупо счастлив.

Стив касается его щек, гладит большими пальцами, стирая позорные мокрые дорожки, и снова как-то трепетно говорит: «Баки».

Его одолевает почти непреодолимое желание поцеловать Стива, не в первый раз, но в первый, когда ему безразличны последствия. Стив его простит. Но Баки знает, чувствует присутствие Картер. Она здесь. Дышит в спину. С ее дыханием в его сознание проникает одновременно осознанность и тревога.

Стив бросает в ее сторону осторожный взгляд, затем сосредотачивается на Баки, с каким-то интенсивным вниманием рассматривает его.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — его тон формален, плечи скованы напряжением.

Баки изображает на губах вызывающую усмешку, картинно приосанивается, но его ладони сжимают плечи Стива, гладят, стараются забрать все, что, возможно, беспокоит Стива, заставляет нервничать.

И Стив мгновенно перестраивается, расслабляется и откидывается на подушку.

— Я всегда хорошо выгляжу, Стив, — говорит Баки и с наигранным вниманием разглядывает его, затем цокает языком и разочарованно качает головой. — А вот тебе смерть не пошла на пользу.

Стив закатывает глаза, но улыбка не сходит с его губ. Он обхватывает руки Баки и прижимает их к своей груди. И, видимо, не планирует отпускать.

Наклонив голову на бок, Стив не сводит с него глаз, а Баки — с него.

Они молчат, время от времени глупо посмеиваясь.

Со стороны двери раздается покашливание. И Баки нет необходимости смотреть, чтобы знать, _кто_ это.

Плечи Стива слегка приподнимаются, его лицо принимает осторожное выражение.

Баки слышит звук приближающихся шагов, слышит, как за его спиной передвигается Картер. И, судя по отбрасываемой тени, она становится рядом, плечом к плечу, с другим Стивом.

Его Стив смотрит между ними.

— Я… У меня… — он закрывает рот, слегка трясет головой, а затем снова пробует: — Спасибо. Просто спасибо. За все. За Баки.

Его тон искренний, но все равно сохраняет какую-то формальность.

— Ты не должен благодарить меня, — звук речи другого Стива вроде бы не отличается, но некий покровительственный оттенок в ней раздражает Баки. — Я сделал то, что сделал бы каждый. И… Баки тоже дорог мне.

Его Стив серьезно кивает, на его губах образуется тонкая, без тени радости улыбка, а его руки немного болезненно стискивают пальцы Баки.

— Это так странно, — бормочет он и снова смотрит между Пегги и другим Стивом. — Я не… У меня…

— Все будет в порядке, Стив, — с нежностью говорит Картер. — Я знаю, у тебя много вопросов. Но мы со всем разберемся… _Вместе_.

И Баки не нравится то, как она произносит это слово — _вместе_. Оно завязывает тугим узлом его живот.

Вместе: _без него._

Невольно он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на другого Стива, но интенсивный взгляд того уже прикован к нему. Баки не знает, что Стив видит в его выражении лица или глаз, но он кладет руку на его плечо и сжимает.

Этот утешительный жест заставляет Баки напрячься и бросить беспокойный взгляд на его Стива. Он тоже смотрит, но не на него, а на руку на его плече, большой палец которой не совсем нежно поглаживает его кожу.

Его Стив хмурится.

***

Баки прикусывает губу, пряча улыбку.

Они в машине.

Стив сидит рядом с ним, вертится и ерзает на сиденье, словно проверяет его мягкость и комфортность.

Выражения его лица меняются с молниеносной быстротой: от недоумения и растерянности до недоверия и удивления. Он совсем не скрытно озирается по сторонам, касается пальцами обшивки салона, обивки сидений. Слегка постукивает, щупает, царапает.

— Все в порядке, Стив? — раздается голос Картер с переднего сиденья.

— Да, Пегги, — с улыбкой отвечает он и смотрит на Баки.

Баки вопросительно поднимает бровь.

Осторожным жестом и взглядом Стив показывает вокруг салона и снова смотрит на него.

Баки кивает в сторону другого Стива, который сидит впереди него, за рулем. И с усмешкой не совсем тихо говорит:

— Это твой дурной вкус.

Стив морщит нос, изображает преувеличенное отвращение и возмущенно стукает его по руке. А Баки звонко шлепает его по плечу.

С гримасой притворной боли Стив хватается за это плечо, скорбно вздыхает, резким движением сдвигается ближе и довольно ощутимо щипает Баки за бок.

Баки вскрикивает: это одно из самых чувствительных мест на его теле! Он дает Стиву подзатыльник.

— Стив, Джеймс, — предупреждающим тоном вмешивается Картер.

По губам Стива расплывается ехидная усмешка. Он показывает на Баки пальцем и, кривляясь, одними губами говорит:

— _Джеймс_.

Баки раздраженно закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

Через некоторое время раздается отдельный треск.

И Баки с поднятыми бровями наблюдает, как Стив нервным движением что-то прячет под сиденьем, затем ловит его взгляд и невинно улыбается.

Он что-то сломал.

Тихий смешок срывается с губ Баки, а впереди, словно в ответ, раздается раздраженный вздох.

***

Под звуки пения птиц, стрекотания насекомых и лязг садовых ножниц Баки делает вид, что читает газету, но в действительности наблюдает за работой садовника.

Коренастый седой мужчина переходит от растения к растению со скоростью улитки, что-то подрезая и подстригая.

Баки не поднимает взгляд на шум легких шагов. Знает, что это Стив.

— Это так странно, — шепчет Стив, аккуратно присаживаясь в соседнее кресло.

Они на веранде.

Баки тянется к стакану сока на столе, но Стив перехватывает его и делает большой глоток.

— Я знаю, Стив, — ворчит Баки, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Стив усмехается и снова делает большой глоток.

Баки ниже сползает по спинке кресла, смотрит на Стива, любуется.

— Ты даже не знаешь, о _чем_ я говорю, — закатывает тот глаза.

— Здесь _все_ странно, — просто говорит он.

Пальцы Стива постукивают по плетеным подлокотникам кресла, его нога подергивается.

— Пегги несчастна, — с какой-то торжественностью заявляет он.

Его лицо приобретает серьезное выражение: лоб прорезают две вертикальные морщины между бровями, губы сжимаются, становятся тоньше.

— И что? — равнодушно спрашивает Баки, он хочет так же равнодушно пожать плечами, но ему лень.

— _Он_ делает ее несчастной, — Стив со значением смотрит на него, словно ожидает ответного возмущения. — Я видел лекарства, точнее, не совсем лекарства. Помнишь те амфетаминовые ингаляторы?

Баки кивает и требовательным жестом протягивает к нему руку. Несколько раз сжимая пальцы, недвусмысленно намекает Стиву, чтобы тот вернул сок.

Стив возвращает.

— Ты знаешь, _для чего_ их используют, — продолжает он. — А еще одни таблетки — это… Это _антидепрессанты_.

Последнее слово Стив говорит шепотом, словно что-то неприличное.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — в Баки просыпается любопытство.

— Спросил у аптекаря, — пожимает плечами он.

Баки недоверчиво посмеивается, представляя, как Стив проводит тайное расследование в аптеке.

— Что? — в его тоне слышится легкая обида. — Я хотел знать, и теперь я знаю. Пегги несчастна.

— И что? — снова спрашивает он и допивает остатки сока. Ему не нравится направление этого разговора.

Стив мнется, как-то тушуется.

— Ну, мы должны помочь… Исправить?.. — неуверенно то ли спрашивает, то ли отвечает он и также неуверенно замолкает, странным взглядом смотрит на него. — Она страдает, Бак.

Баки закатывает глаза, небрежно скидывает ноги со стола, плавно встает, потягивается.

— Ну, Стив, почему бы тебе тогда и не исправить этот беспорядок, — бормочет он сквозь зевок.

А когда Стив вопросительно смотрит на него, Баки перешагивает через его ноги, становится рядом, кладет руку на его плечо, сжимает.

— Окажи поддержку, Стив, утешь Пегги Картер, — серьезно говорит он, чувствуя во рту горький привкус этих слов.

— Как? — непонимающе хмурит брови Стив.

И Баки говорит вслух то, что уже говорил другому Стиву.

— Так как она не видит между вами разницы, ты мог бы… — он противно усмехается и поднимает бровь со значением.

Стив отталкивает его руку.

— Пегги — не такая… — с искренним возмущением говорит он.

Баки устало вздыхает: это слишком много глупости для одного дня. Спрятаться в выделенной ему комнате внезапно кажется хорошей идеей.

Но он оставляет последнее слово за собой:

— А, по-моему, она уже доказала обратное.

***

В один из его плохих дней, когда снаружи идет бесконечный, умиротворяющий дождь Баки курит, не хочет вставать с кровати, одеваться, шевелиться. Он чувствует себя дряхлым стариком, ископаемым, ровесником динозавров.

— Ты можешь со мной поговорить, — снова за дверью раздается умоляющий голос его Стива. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты можешь в любой момент…

Баки не слушает.

Он слушает мерный стук дождя, улавливает его закодированное сообщение: три точки — три тире — три точки.

— Почему? — все же спрашивает он.

Шорох, шуршание за дверью становятся отчетливее.

Баки представляет, как Стив садится на пол, прислоняется спиной к стене, вытягивает ноги.

— Потому что я забочусь о тебе.

Баки заставляет себя открыть рот.

— Нет. Почему ты так настойчив?

На некоторое время между ними царит молчание, которое нарушает тяжелый вдох.

— Я совершил ошибку однажды, — тихо говорит Стив. — Я позволил тебе отдалиться от меня, думал, это то, что ты хочешь… А потом смотрел, как ты падаешь.

— Это не твоя вина… — Баки хочет закатить глаза на глупость Стива, но у него нет сил даже на это простое действие.

— Ты был уверен, что не вернешься домой, — упрямо продолжает тот. — Ты был уверен, что погибнешь на войне.

— Стив.

— И я думал, если бы я настоял, если бы загнал тебя в угол, требовал, то, возможно…

Стив говорит и говорит, но Баки не слушает.

Он думает, что все равно упал бы с поезда.

Он думает, что его жизнь от рождения до смерти была предрешена им самим. Если он что-то не знал, значит, не хотел знать. Если он встречал другого человека, то хотел с ним встретиться. Если он испытывал унижение, то в действительности жаждал раскаяния. Его падение — торжество, а смерть — самоубийство.

Не меняя позы, он смотрит в окно. Уставшие глаза закрываются. Рука с погасшей сигаретой виснет между кроватью и полом. Погружаясь в дрему, Баки говорит:

— Заходи.

— Дверь заперта.

Но Стива не останавливает это препятствие.

***

Баки уважает неприкосновенность жизни Стива, не лезет, не пристает, не подсматривает. Он не хочет показаться навязчивым, но очень хочет им быть. Систематически, беспрерывно, слишком грубо, слишком нагло ходить за Стивом, смотреть на Стива.

Но он вынужденно сохраняет расстояние между ними, наблюдает издалека.

Наблюдает из окна, как его Стив и Картер гуляют по саду, как Стив срывает цветок и галантно протягивает ей, как она смеется и подносит цветок к носу.

Посетить вместо кинотеатра или библиотеки бар внезапно кажется неплохой идеей.

***

Когда Баки возвращается в место, которое не должен называть домом, он обнаруживает Стива, с видимым любопытством рассматривающего фотографии в рамках на стене.

Он оглядывается, замечает его и счастливо улыбается.

Баки ничего не может поделать: он позволяет себе мимолетную прихоть — сокращает между ними расстояние и обнимает Стива, упираясь подбородком в его плечо, прикрывая глаза, впитывая тепло.

И Стив обнимает в ответ. Прижимает к себе. Все крепче и крепче.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Баки, отказываясь отпускать, позволяя себе большее: погладить спину Стива, взъерошить волосы на его затылке.

— Тебя здесь нет, — бормочет Стив.

Баки открывает глаза и хмурит брови.

— Я _здесь_ , Стив, — медленно говорит он.

— Нет, — Стив отстраняется и как-то растерянно смотрит на него. — Я имею в виду, что в этом доме нет ни одной твоей фотографии.

Баки прикусывает губу, затем с легким пожатием плеч признается:

— Я… избегал тебя, то есть _его_.

— Почему? — растерянность Стива сменяется видимым беспокойством.

— Стив, он украл твою жизнь, — осторожно говорит Баки. — Я… Я не мог просто смотреть, как он…

Он замолкает, когда замечает, что Стив смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, отчего его лицо приобретает странное выражение.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив, — умоляющим тоном продолжает Баки. — Я должен был остановить его. Вмешаться. Но все словно потеряли остатки здравого смысла. Никто не хотел меня слушать. Или они слушали, но не слышали, не понимали, что я имею в виду.

— Баки, я тоже не совсем понимаю, — смущенно говорит Стив.

— Эта жизнь, — он делает шаг назад и мгновенно сожалеет о потере тепла Стива. Он сжимает челюсти и широким жестом обводит вокруг. — Она могла быть _твоей_. Она _должна_ была быть твоей. А _он_ украл ее.

С каждым словом глаза Стива раскрываются все шире.

— Мы позволили ему украсть ее. И я прошу у тебя прощения, что не остановил его, что я… Я просто ушел.

Баки видит, как Стив натужно сглатывает, как дергается его кадык.

Стив прочищает горло, смотрит вокруг, обводя каким-то невидящим взглядом холл, в котором они стоят. Неожиданно он смеется, но без веселья, затем встречается с Баки глазами, часто моргает.

— Это не твоя вина… Я… — он резко закрывает рот, странным жестом запускает пальцы в собственные волосы, сжимает ладонь в кулак, тянет, затем как-то устало опускает руку, качает головой и уходит.

— Стив?..

***

Баки играет с едой на тарелке: устраивает островки из картофельного пюре посередине моря из соуса, передвигает между ними кусочек цыпленка.

Стив напротив него непривычно угрюмо молчит.

Время от времени Картер бросает на него обеспокоенные взгляды.

— Все в порядке, Стив? — она спрашивает нежным, но не совсем естественным голосом, словно обращается к ребенку.

Невеселый смех Стива заставляет Баки отвлечься от игры с едой и поднять на него глаза.

— Все _не_ в порядке, Пегги, — отвечает Стив, сияя какой-то немного сумасшедшей улыбкой, затем он смотрит на Баки, и его улыбка приобретает оттенок грусти. Он добавляет: — _Почти_ все.

Картер протягивает к нему руку через стол, но Стив резко встает.

Она открывает рот.

— Стив, я могу…

И закрывает, когда он просто уходит.

Баки отодвигает собственный стул, чтобы идти следом…

— Не следуй за мной, Бак, — доносится до него приглушенный, чуть надтреснутый голос Стива.

Баки закатывает глаза: он не собирается слушать любую глупость, выходящую изо рта Стива, он _будет_ следовать. Он _всегда_ следует.

Но внезапно другой Стив встает.

— Я поговорю с ним.

И Баки испуганно захватывает его запястье. Останавливает, удерживает.

— Нет, — просто говорит он.

Стив хмурится.

— Баки…

— Нет, — настойчивее повторяет он и тянет Стива вниз.

К Баки возвращается чувство осознанности, а с ним и предчувствие неминуемой беды и опасности.

Почему-то ему кажется, что возможный диалог между двумя Стивами закончится боем, в котором никто не пострадает, кроме дома. От него, вероятно, останутся руины и пепел.

Рука в его руке взаимным жестом обхватывает его запястье. Баки ослабляет хватку. И Стив скользит рукой от его запястья к ладони. Их пальцы переплетаются.

— Хорошо, — послушно кивает Стив, медленно садится и нежно улыбается. — Расскажи мне, как прошел твой день.

Баки сглатывает.

Некоторое время рассматривает такое искреннее и родное лицо Стива, затем фиксирует взгляд на их переплетенных в каком-то интимном жесте пальцах.

Большим пальцем он экспериментально нащупывает успокаивающий пульс Стива, гладит и рассказывает.

***

— Ты можешь со мной поговорить, Стив.

Баки сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги, прислушивается к дыханию за дверью.

— Заходи.

Дверь не заперта.


	5. Часть 5, или Помехи в личной жизни

С воющим, раздирающим звуком в рваном кольце пламени и дыма несется поезд.

Кто-то кричит его имя. Он падает.

Стремительно нарастает звук.

Что-то намертво цепляется за него, тянет вниз.

Но нет удара.

Есть боль, которая рвет путы сна.

Баки открывает глаза.

Он еще на грани кошмара и некоторое время должен лежать, не двигаться, ждать, пока успокоится сердце. Затем потянуться к пачке сигарет, которые всегда под рукой, и, возможно, встать: все равно не уснет.

В коридоре слышатся приближающиеся шаги и тихие голоса, разговаривающие между собой. Они останавливаются возле двери.

Баки садится и, не оборачиваясь, на ощупь находит на тумбочке пачку сигарет. Она пустая.

Дверь открывается и входит его Стив.

— Эй, — неловко говорит он и протягивает пачку сигарет и спички. — _Он_ сказал, что после ты обычно куришь.

Баки даже не удивляется тому, что другой Стив знает не только о его ритуале, но и о том, что сигарет нет.

Он сует сигарету в рот. Ощущая взгляд, поднимает глаза на Стива.

Тот смотрит на него сверху вниз с укоризненным выражением, которое он мастерски умеет придавать лицу.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Снаружи?.. — не совсем спрашивает он и встает.

Стив не любит, когда курят в помещении.

Под его пристальным взглядом Баки натягивает джинсы и накидывает рубашку.

— Идем?

Стив кивает.

На веранде они садятся в садовые качели. Слегка раскачиваясь, Стив молчит, а Баки курит.

— Какие у вас с _ним_ отношения? — неожиданно прерывает тишину Стив.

Баки поворачивает лицо в его сторону, с беспокойством смотрит, как Стив устало трет лоб, качает головой, посмеивается и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Нет. Забудь. Это не мое дело.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что все его дела — дела Стива, но говорит почему-то совершенно другое.

— Я не знаю, — он пожимает плечом, стряхивает пепел на дощатый пол и пускает дым в сторону. — Это все очень странно и запутанно. Иногда он меня раздражает, но иногда он… Он — это ты.

Стив понимающе кивает, но его лицо выражает полное непонимание. Он жует губу, затем отводит взгляд. Словно прилагает усилия, чтобы удержаться от вопросов.

— Он предлагает мне вернуться на службу. Снова стать Капитаном Америка. Заменить его.

Эти короткие, точно топором рубленные слова заставляют сердце Баки замереть. Он задерживает дыхание, слегка дрожащими пальцами вынимает сигарету изо рта и намеренно осторожным тоном спрашивает:

— И что ты думаешь об этом?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Стив, ты не должен, ты ничем ему не обязан, и от тебя не требуется по отношению к нему ничего, — торопливо и взволнованно говорит Баки. Слова обгоняют мысли, словно он боится, упустить, не высказать главную мысль. — Что ты хочешь, но не можешь, должен, но не хочешь, хочешь и можешь, но не должен? Если ты будешь делать не то, что хочешь, или не делать того, что хочешь, ты станешь…

— И что же я должен делать? — перебивает Стив, слегка задыхаясь. — Валяться в постели и отказываться выходить из комнаты?

Баки отшатывается, захлопывает рот и глубоко втягивает носом воздух.

На лице Стива застывает горестно-виноватое выражение.

— Баки… Я…

— Ты не должен с ним так говорить, — вмешивается командный голос откуда-то из темноты. — Это первое.

За ним следом на веранду ступает другой Стив, шагает босыми ногами. В руках он держит рубашку. Он обнажен по пояс…

Не то чтобы Баки пялится, но это трудно не заметить… и оценить.

— А второе: не беги от проблем и не взваливай решения на чужие плечи, — суровым тоном продолжает он.

Его Стив открывает рот, закрывает, стискивает челюсти, затем смотрит на Баки, словно что-то молчаливо спрашивает. Но Баки не знает, не понимает, что Стив от него хочет.

Он отводит взгляд в сторону и затягивается сигаретой. Слышит громкий вдох и такой же выдох. Чувствует, как под ним дергаются качели, когда Стив встает. Смотрит, как он молча уходит. В его твердой походке ощущается какое-то напряжение, словно он старается делать как можно меньше лишних движений.

Место его Стива мгновенно занимает другой Стив… Но ему не привыкать это делать, правда?

Баки посмеивается, кладет недокуренную сигарету на палец и небрежным щелчком запускает в темноту.

— Пегги ходит к психотерапевту, — неожиданно говорит Стив.

Конечно, она ходит к психотерапевту: она же замужем за Стивом. Любому в этом положении понадобится помощь специалиста.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — в голосе Стива звучит дразнящая нотка.

Баки понимает, что продолжает тихо смеяться. Он прокашливается и встречается взглядом со Стивом.

Который слегка улыбается, затем качает головой.

— Но все не так.

Баки пожимает плечом: ему нет дела до Картер.

— Возможно, и тебе…

— Нет, — слишком резко вырывается у него изо рта, он облизывает губы и намного мягче добавляет: — Нет, спасибо.

Некоторое время между ними висит тишина, душная, тугая, неподвижная.

Баки, с одной стороны, хочет пойти проверить его Стива, а с другой — ему неловко оставлять этого Стива. Но… Ведь можно заставить того уйти, да?

Уголок его губ дергается в едва сдерживаемой усмешке.

— Сейчас ты хочешь уступить ему работу, — нейтральным тоном говорит он и отталкивается от пола ногой, слегка раскачивая качели. — А потом — жену? Да, она — _твоя_ жена. Но если она выберет его, ты отойдешь в сторону?

Стив тяжело вздыхает, его плечи приподнимаются и опускаются.

— Я люблю ее, — уверенность и твердость в его голосе противоречит усталости в чертах лица.

Но что-то в его взгляде беспокоит Баки, что-то знакомое, что-то, что заставляет его открыть рот и сказать:

— Но меня ты любишь больше.

Глаза Стива расширяются, он слегка опускает голову, смотрит на собственные руки, затем снова — на Баки.

Изучает его лицо, словно что-то в нем отыскивает пытливым и все более и более задумчивым взглядом.

— Допустим, я… — Стив сглатывает, облизывает губы и осторожным тоном продолжает: — Если так и есть… что ты думаешь об этом?

Баки хочет обмануть, утаить, но…

— Я не думаю, я знаю, что был бы самым счастливым человеком в мире, — мелодраматично заявляет он и пытается улыбнуться, но скованные какой-то нервной судорогой губы могут изобразить лишь кривую усмешку.

Стив медленно закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

Баки с беспокойством наблюдает, как он закрывает лицо руками, как его плечи начинают подрагивать.

— Стив?..

Когда до него доносится тихий всхлип, он мгновенно оказывается на ногах рядом со Стивом, касается его плеч, головы, шепчет его имя.

Стив убирает руки с лица, обнимает его, привлекает к себе. Баки, стоя между его ног, тоже обнимает его, успокаивающе гладит по голове, по затылку, по шее. Его рубашка не застегнута. Он чувствует кожей слезы Стива, его бороду, его теплое прерывистое дыхание.

— Он сказал следовать за своим сердцем, — бормочет Стив. — Сказал делать то, что сделает меня счастливым.

Баки хмурится.

— Это была его идея? — спрашивает он, не скрывая недоверия.

Стив качает головой.

— Нет. Но… Он отпустил меня… Я до последнего ждал, надеялся, что я ему нужен, что он передумает, остановит меня. Но он…

— Конечно он отпустил тебя, — говорит Баки и целует Стива в макушку. — Он не хотел вставать между тобой и желанием твоего сердца. Он хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Но…

У Баки нет сил вступать в спор: он, наверное, лучше знает, что думает и чувствует другой Баки.

— Если бы я сказал, что хочу, чтобы меня снова заморозили, что это сделает меня счастливым, ты остановил бы меня?

Стив замирает в его руках.

— О, Боже, — выдыхает он и повторяет имя Баки и имя Бога снова и снова, затем поднимает голову и как-то пристально смотрит на него заплаканными глазами.

Баки невольно задерживает дыхание, и Стив, не отводя взгляда, прижимается губами к его груди, целует.

— Стив, — предупреждающе шепчет Баки.

Но Стив не слышит или не хочет слышать. Его губы поцелуями поднимаются выше, его руки оказываются под рубашкой: они гладят спину Баки, сперва, медленно и осторожно, затем жадно и неистово. Его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются в такт движениям его губ.

Баки хочет оттолкнуть, хочет обнять Стива.

В противоречиях пребывают не только мысли и чувства Баки, но и его тело: он руками упирается в плечи Стива, пытается остановить то, что не должно происходить, но при этом опускается коленями на качели между ног Стива.

Его дыхание учащается, кожа горит, в джинсах становится тесно.

Он жаждет.

Когда Стив легким движением языка касается его соска, Баки мгновенно прогибается навстречу его губам.

Из его груди вырывается тихий стон, которому эхом отвечает размеренный скрип качелей.

Он хочет больше.

Словно по сигналу, Стив кусает его.

Руки Баки сжимают плечи Стива, перемещаются, обхватывают ладонями его затылок, зарываются пальцами в уложенные волосы, тянут.

Стив выдыхает стон.

— Я — не он, — тихим, дрожащим голосом говорит Баки.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Стив и как-то бессильно прислоняется лбом к его груди. — Но… Я хочу позаботиться о тебе. Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.

Его слова сопровождаются решительными действиями: он дергает Баки за пояс джинсов вперед, ближе, дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицу, тянет ширинку вниз и накрывает его член ладонью, настойчиво, через ткань, гладит его плоть.

Баки закусывает губу, сдерживая стон, но его бедра непроизвольно дергаются, подаются навстречу.

Он встречается взглядом со Стивом, который смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, что-то сказать, и замирает.

Откуда-то из глубины дома доносятся шорох, тихие шаги.

И Баки отталкивает Стива, опускает ноги на пол, делает шаг назад, застегивает джинсы, но не отводит взгляд.

— Баки… — как-то испуганно шепчет Стив.

Баки качает головой и, испытывая попеременно облегчение, разочарование, вину, злость, жалость к себе, уходит.

***

Он стучит в окно условленным еще в детстве образом: два быстрых стука, три медленных.

Штора шевелится, не движется, но вот она колышется снова.

Баки видит лицо его Стива, затененное, смотрящее сквозь стекло.

Слышится скрип: Стив отодвигает щеколду. Длинная нижняя половина окна беззвучно поднимается вверх, и Баки пролезает внутрь. Он оказывается лицом к лицу со Стивом, который не выглядит сонным или расслабленным.

— Так вот ты какой, Стив, — нарочито игриво говорит он. — Пускаешь любого желающего в свою комнату.

И Стив закатывает глаза, но улыбается, идет спиной вперед к кровати, безвольно падает на нее. Баки следует, падает рядом лицом вниз.

— Баки, прости… Я…

— Все в порядке, Стив, — перебивает он, приглушенный подушкой. Он не умеет обижаться на Стива.

Он переворачивается на спину, прикрывает лицо рукой, чувствует, как прогибается кровать под чужим весом, чувствует тепло, когда Стив придвигается к нему.

Слегка раздвигая пальцы в стороны, Баки наблюдает за ним.

Стив лежит на боку, подперев голову рукой, смотрит на него с выражением замешательства и тревоги. Баки хочет пальцами или губами стереть с лица, забрать все, что беспокоит Стива.

Но вместо этого он убирает руку с глаз, на мгновение проказливо улыбается, а затем изображает преувеличенное удивление: расширяет глаза, прикрывает рот рукой.

— Твоя спальня рядом с _их_? — заговорщицким шепотом задает он вопрос, ответ на который и так знает. — Как скандально! Ты слышишь как они…

Он делает неприличный издевательский жест обеими руками, бедрами, жеманно закатывает глаза, наигранно испускает стон наслаждения.

И получает подушкой в лицо.

— Баки! Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — в голосе Стива слышится улыбка. — Тебе меня не смутить.

Баки смеется, откидывает подушку и смотрит на Стива, любуется заметным даже при столь скудном освещении румянцем на его щеках.

— Так как это у них происходит? — продолжает дразнить он. — Мне кажется, Пегги Картер из тех, кто толкает и берет то, что ей принадлежит.

— О, Боже, — говорит Стив, переворачиваясь на спину, закрывая глаза. — Я не собираюсь это слушать.

— Тебе бы понравилось? — спрашивает Баки и переворачивается следом, на бок. — Мне бы понравилось.

Стив замирает, открывает глаза и смотрит на него.

— Не представляю, чтобы ты позволил даме себя толкать, — говорит он ровным, почти небрежным тоном.

Баки с любопытством изучает Стива, который не раз ловил его в весьма сексуально компрометирующих обстоятельствах.

Иногда Стив — открытая книга, которая читается с легкостью. Но иногда он — книга на неизвестном языке, которая явно содержит какие-то знания, но эти знания остаются скрытыми.

И сейчас Стив лукавит, но Баки не знает, не понимает причин.

Он дотрагивается до собственной груди, возвращается мыслями к другому Стиву: к его слезам на своей коже, к ощущению его губ, к тому, как его руки решительно притягивали Баки ближе, не желали отпускать. С пугающей, неизвестно откуда взявшейся смелостью он шепчет:

— А я разве что-то говорил о дамах?

И задерживает дыхание, не отводит взгляд от Стива.

Лицо которого мгновенно становится серьезным, непроницаемым, а глаза сосредоточенно изучают его лицо.

О чем он думает? Что он чувствует? Что он сделает?

Мгновение превращается в минуты.

Баки слегка паникует. Во рту пересыхает. Мерные удары пульса отзываются в ушах.

Это ошибка.

Опрометчивая и глупая ошибка.

Он должен пока не поздно отступить, уйти, сдаться.

Баки закрывает глаза и отворачивается на другой бок, спиной к Стиву.

Некоторое время они лежат неподвижно.

Кровать прогибается, он напрягается, когда чувствует, как Стив придвигается, не совсем вплотную прижимается к его спине и осторожно обнимает. Баки берет его руку, раскрывает ладонь и прижимает к груди.

Стив молчит, и Баки — тоже.

Он внимательно слушает как дыхание Стива углубляется, затем выравнивается, а тело расслабляется, он проваливается в сон.

***

Отношение его Стива к нему совершенно не меняется: он также обнимает, также касается, также улыбается и вроде бы также смотрит. Но иногда Баки ловит его изучающие взгляды, которые совсем не понимает.

Он думает, что должен был донести, выразить словами мысли, чувства и намерения, а не брать пример с другого Стива.

Который прозябает в собственном чистилище каких-то половинчатых отношений. Он слеп, глуп… Но он — Стив.

И Баки боится, чувствует робость. Боится потерять дружбу его Стива, боится того, что существует только в его воображении: будущее без Стива. Он рисует его мрачными красками. Он не доверяет самому себе, своим силам. Он хочет обратиться к кому-нибудь за советом, за помощью, чтобы кто-то сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем, волноваться нет решительно никаких оснований.

Но он ничего не делает.

***

Они сидят снаружи, на веранде. Снова.

Вайолет и Пегги обсуждают что-то свое, смеются, его Стив и Дэниел делятся личным военным опытом и соображениями о войне.

Баки чувствует усталость от войны, от жизни, прожитой под ее аккомпанемент. Эта вещь сжирала и продолжает сжирать его, поглощать все то, что он делал и делает, все то, чем он был, есть и будет.

Он сидит на самой верхней ступеньке, катает в руках бутылку пива. Лениво щелкает ногтем по этикетке и старается не пялится.

Он очень старается не пялится, как другой Стив рубит топором дрова во дворе. Старается не думать, почему тот обнажен по пояс… Не то чтобы он жалуется. Но ему сложно не бросать откровенно наглые и скрытые, невидимые, но, возможно ощутимые Стивом взгляды.

Четкость деталей возмущает Баки: мощная грация тела, движение напряженных мышц под блестящей от пота кожей…

Пегги Картер — счастливая женщина и, видимо, очень волевая. Чтобы не проводить все время в постели со Стивом, необходимо обладать необыкновенной силой воли и умением ее использовать.

Стив заканчивает заниматься совершенно бесполезным делом, отставляет топор в сторону и медленно, даже слишком медленно направляется к дому.

Чтобы не пялится на игру его мышц, проглядывающих сквозь ткань облегающих джинсов, Баки выуживает из ведра со льдом бутылку пива и, когда Стив останавливается у лестницы, протягивает ему.

Ошибка. Критическая ошибка.

Баки, чувствуя себя извращенцем, с приоткрытым ртом смотрит, как Стив оборачивает губы вокруг горлышка, как делает глоток, как двигается его кадык под кожей.

Стив ласкает пальцами горлышко, обводит языком стеклянный контур и встречается с ним взглядом.

Он делает это преднамеренно!

Баки непроизвольно сглатывает внезапную сухость в горле, прикусывает губу, прижимает холодную бутылку к щеке и смущенно опускает глаза… И ловит случайным взглядом, как мышцы груди Стива делают невероятную вещь: сжимаются, напрягаются и расслабляются.

А Баки делает поспешный глоток пива и поверх бутылки смотрит на Стива.

Чей взгляд скользит по его губам, спускается ниже, ощупывает его тело, пробирается под кожу, оставляет след мурашек, вызывает томление.

Баки ничего не может поделать: он откидывается назад, на локти, предоставляет Стиву лучший вид. И тот использует эту возможность.

Громкий смех разрушает иллюзию.

Потому что то, что происходит между ними, и есть гипноз иллюзии, нечто нереальное, несуществующее.

Баки любит и хочет не этого Стива.

Он дрожит от стыда и страха и резко садится, озирается по сторонам.

Вайолет смеется, а затем целует Дэниела в щеку. Картер смотрит на них с нежной улыбкой на лице. А его Стив…

Он не смеется и не улыбается, он исподлобья смотрит на другого Стива.

Который расправляет плечи и кладет руки на пряжку ремня, сжимает. Выражение его лица молчаливо бросает вызов, спрашивает: «Ну, и что ты сделаешь?»

Его Стив резко встает, но Баки тоже резко поднимается на ноги, нечаянно задевая ведро со льдом. Оно с грохотом опрокидывается.

Ощущение пристального внимания заставляет его чувствовать собственную незначительность. Он потерян, опустошен.

Баки вежливо улыбается, приносит извинения и быстрыми шагами спешит войти в дом, скорее внутрь.

Он слышит торопливые шаги за спиной. Он не знает, какой Стив за ним следует.

— Баки, подожди.

И снова он не знает, какому Стиву принадлежит голос.

Он думает над тем, что это окно отлично подходит для побега. Еще два шага, и он свободен. Но рука хватает его за локоть и резко разворачивает.

Баки оказывается лицом к лицу с не его Стивом.

— Я прошу прощения, если мое внимание вызывает у тебя неудобство или… Или отвращение, — умоляюще говорит тот. — Я думал, что… Знаешь… Мы… Ты и я…

— Я — не он, — снова и снова бормочет он. — Я не…

— Я знаю.

Стив обхватывает его щеки ладонями, заставляет поднять на него взгляд.

— Я очень хорошо знаю, что ты не он. Поверь, я…

И он наклоняется.

Баки отворачивает лицо, смотрит в сторону, но чувствует едва ощутимое дыхание, затем нежное касание губ, которые скользят по щеке, целуют снова и снова, каждый раз все ближе и ближе к его губам. Руки Стива задирают его футболку, блуждают по его телу, прижимают ближе. Баки чувствует его тепло, его возбуждение, его желание. Чтобы не стонать, он прикусывает губу.

Он разрывается пополам. Вертит головой, выворачивается.

Стив проводит зубами по его челюсти, затем целует в щеку, за ухом, спускается губами ниже, к шее.

Волна возбуждения пробегает по позвоночнику Баки.

Он хочет остановить Стива. Он хочет поцеловать Стива. Он хочет и не хочет.

Его руки сжимают бедра Стива, притягивают ближе.

— Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, — словно требует Стив. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Только дай мне… Пожалуйста.

— Я не могу, Стив… — говорит Баки, задыхаясь.

Он слегка отталкивает его, отстраняется на то расстояние, которое позволяют руки Стива, цепляющиеся за него.

— Ты любишь меня… — уверенным голосом произносит Стив, но его лицо не выражает и доли этой уверенности. — Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя.

Эти заветные слова тисками стягивают грудь Баки.

Он обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями, смотрит в его глаза.

— Нет. Это не любовь. Это невроз, транс, измененное состояние сознания… Я люблю _его_. А ты…

— Мне этого достаточно, — перебивает Стив и снова наклоняется.

— Нет, Стив, никому не будет этого достаточно, — он прикусывает губу, удерживает слова о том, что только Пегги Картер будет этого достаточно. — Ты достоин большего. Ты достоин счастья.

— Я счастлив и буду еще счастливее. С тобой…

Баки недоверчиво качает головой.

— Ты не счастлив, — говорит он, невесело смеется и продолжает: — Ты сделал огромную ошибку, вернувшись сюда. Не пойми меня неправильно, я очень благодарен, что ты спас меня, спас _его_. Я буду вечно тебе благодарен… Но… Ты считаешь жизнь в прошлом своим настоящим. Это ошибка. Ты следовал за сердцем. Но твое сердце всегда с тобой. Оно и есть ты. Самая ценная в тебе вещь всегда при тебе. Остальное — декорации. Идеальная жизнь — кино. Идеальный человек — портрет.

Стив отшатывается от него. С несчастным выражением на лице он запускает руки в волосы, качает головой, смотрит в окно.

А Баки смотрит на него. У него такое чувство, что внутри у него что-то ломается.

В действительности сердца не разбиваются. Они бьются, гонят кровь по артериям, капиллярам и венам. Но что-то ломается внутри от невыразимой боли, словно что-то рвется, рвется раз и навсегда.

— Ты говоришь красивые слова, Бак, — голос Стива кажется старым, усталым. — Но они остаются лишь словами. Мир не работает так. Он другой, некрасивый, уродливый.

— Значит, ты видишь его таким. Уродливым.

Стив встречается с ним взглядом, затем осторожно поднимает руку, тянется к нему и кончиками пальцев проводит по щеке.

— Я вижу его таким, какой он есть, — он слабо улыбается. — Как и ты. Мы одинаково смотрим на мир. Раньше я не видел все так трезво, как ты. Но сейчас… Сейчас все иначе. Мы похожи, Баки.

— Нет, — фыркает Баки. Он сломан. Он видит мир через потрескавшееся стекло. И Стив не может, не должен через него смотреть. — Если бы ты смотрел трезво, тебя бы здесь не было. Ты бы знал, что перед тобой один путь, что свернуть с него некуда, что жизнь дается один раз: она идет вперед, никогда не останавливается. Как закат следует за восходом. Как из прошлого следует настоящее. Ты не можешь ничего изменить, только смотреть на все иначе, под другим углом. И сейчас ты… Ты здесь и не здесь одновременно.

Стив качает головой.

— Нет.

— Да, — закатывает глаза Баки. — Почему ты тогда здесь, со мной, а не с Пегги Картер. Почему ты пытаешься… Я даже не знаю. Что ты хочешь от меня? В каком мире, по-твоему, _это_ , — и он показывает пальцем между ними, — будет работать? Это не совсем трезвый взгляд на мир. Ты хочешь, что? Жить идеальной жизнью с ней, а меня втихаря потрахивать? Ты…

— Нет, — резко перебивает Стив, быстро качая головой. Он кладет руки ему на плечи, сжимает. — Конечно, нет. Я люблю тебя…

Баки так хочет услышать эти слова, но не от этого Стива.

— Что насчет моего Стива?

— _Он_ не даст тебе того, что я могу дать. Я…

А эти слова действуют словно удар поддых, выбивают весь воздух из легких.

Баки отталкивает его, делает шаг назад, затем еще один.

— Ты слышишь себя? Стив! Это… Это так неправильно. А ты… Ты всегда мог отличить правильное от неправильного. Я просто не понимаю…

Он отворачивается и закрывает лицо ладонями. Стирает неожиданные слезы.

— Я не понимаю.

Стив движется за его спиной, подходит ближе, обнимает, утыкается лицом ему в плечо.

— Баки…

— Стив? — раздается голос снаружи.

И прежде чем отстраниться, отпустить, Стив прижимается к нему грудью и бедрами.

Баки закрывает глаза. Он чувствует теплое дыхание возле уха. Он дрожит.

— Подумай об этом, Баки, — шепчет Стив и целует его в шею над плечом.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать удаляющимся шагам, что ему не о чем думать. Но в действительности он беззвучно плачет.

Ветер колышет прозрачные занавески на настежь распахнутом окне, искушает приглашающим движением.

Баки вытирает глаза.

Он может уйти, оставить этот скрюченный домишко позади.

Он только должен поговорить с его Стивом.


	6. Часть 6, или Устройство личной жизни

Они стоят в саду. Выглядят умиротворенными.

Картер, откинувшись назад, опирается на Стива, розовые закатные лучи золотят ее кожу. Идеальная пара: принцесса в объятиях принца.

Баки отходит от окна, задергивает штору. Пытается заняться сбором: швыряет, не глядя, несколько вещей в рюкзак.

Затем с волнением ходит по комнате, поглядывая на часы.

Солнце садится, и в темнеющей комнате становится не совсем уютно.

Баки закрывает дверь, не торопясь, так чтобы не издать ни звука.

В коридоре все тихо.

Он аккуратно ступает, слышит легкий свист собственного дыхания: вдох, выдох… и неожиданный звук шагов по коридору. Скрип половиц — она приближается.

Из-за поворота на стену падает тень, за ней следует Картер.

Когда она видит его, замирает, оценивает взглядом.

Баки смотрит на нее, затем — в окно. Осторожно принимает такую позу, словно разглядывает открывающийся вид.

Она делает шаг и еще один, и еще, останавливается рядом с ним, слегка склоняется и… хочет прошептать ему что-то на ухо?

Он прислоняется плечом к стене, увеличивает расстояние между ними и без определенной цели обводит взглядом лицо Картер, скользит им ниже, случайно блуждая по изгибам ее фигуры.

Ее грудь поднимается. Он слышит фырканье и фокусирует взгляд на ее лице.

Картер удивленно улыбается, затем качает головой.

— Вы ведь такой же, как все, — говорит она. — Я… Я никогда не пойму его приверженность к вам.

Попадание точно, болезненно, как укол. Баки тоже не понимает, но он не позволит ей просто так вывалить на него его же никогда никому непроизнесенные слова, недодуманные мысли, невыраженные чувства.

— Я тоже никогда не понимал его выбор, — он старается придать лицу скучающее, снисходительное выражение. — Вы ведь такая же, как он. Странно, что ему еще не наскучило каждый день смотреться в зеркало.

Она вздрагивает, словно от холода, обнимает себя за плечи, смотрит в сторону.

— Вы должны уйти.

Он и уйдет, но…

— Это не вам решать, — из чувства противоречия говорит он.

Картер поднимает на него упрямый взгляд.

— Вы их погубите.

Это уже явная глупость.

— Вы ничего не знаете обо мне и Стиве. О наших отношениях. Он — не просто мой лучший друг, он — моя семья. А вы… — Баки снова обводит ее взглядом и говорит то, что говорил ее Стиву… Или все же не ее: видимо, во всех вселенных Стив принадлежит Баки и наоборот. — Вы лишь идеальный портрет в компасе.

И он получает пощечину, которая слабым эхом отражается от стен.

Баки лишь противно усмехается.

— Ваш муж в этом коридоре говорил, что хочет позаботиться обо мне, что сделает все, что я захочу, что он любит меня, — Баки с удовлетворением отмечает, как Картер замирает от его слов, как бледнеет, а ее неподвижное лицо приобретает землистый оттенок. — Он целовал меня, его руки сжимали мои бедра, притягивали ближе. Я чувствовал его твердый…

— Замолчите.

—…член, — заканчивает Баки, с любопытством наблюдает, как она отшатывается, делает шаг назад, прижимает руку к груди. — Вы живете в идеальном мире, но это иллюзия. Я знаю, что сломало Стива, но не знаю, не понимаю, что сломало вас, что вы позволили всему этому случится…

После какого-то контролируемого вздоха она выпячивает подбородок и смотрит на Баки с вызовом.

— Вот именно. Вы ничего не знаете ни обо мне, ни о нем, ни о наших отношениях.

Она разворачивается, уходит.

— Я думаю, что вы тоже ничего не знаете, а то, что знаете, — ложь, — говорит он. — И вы выбрали в ней жить.

Она останавливается.

Баки смотрит, как ее плечи поднимаются и опускаются, а затем она делает шаг вперед и еще один, и еще, и скрывается за поворотом.

Он вздыхает, трет лицо ладонью и, старательно игнорируя усталость, заставляет себя переставлять ноги и следовать к Стиву.

***

Стива нет в выделенной ему комнате.

Шум и тихие разговоры ведут Баки по коридору в гостиную.

Где Стив сидит, смотрит телевизор. Если Баки не ошибается, на экране кривляется актриса из «Я люблю Люси».

Он стучит о косяк.

Стив вздрагивает, оглядывается и резко встает на ноги. Смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом.

И Баки ничего не может поделать: он огибает диван, кресло, низкий столик…

— Что… Баки?..

Но он просто обнимает его, утыкается лицом ему в шею. Руки Стива обнимают в ответ, притягивают ближе.

Баки чувствует, как его лицо дергается, а глаза наполняются слезами.

— Что… — Стив пытается что-то сказать, прочищает горло, осторожно и ласково гладит его по спине. — Что-то случилось?

В его голосе явное беспокойство.

До Баки доносится тихий всхлип.

— О, Боже… Баки…

И этот всхлип принадлежит ему. Он дрожит.

— Все в порядке, Баки, — шепчет Стив и продолжает шептать что-то доброе и успокаивающее.

Утешение и дружеское сочувствие вызывают еще больше слез в его глазах, внушают ему веру в человеческое сострадание. Баки не может остановиться.

Не сразу, через неопределенное время, его дыхание замедляется, становится плавным и равномерным. Все слезы вроде бы выплаканы, глаза сухие. Только в груди остается тоскливая и томящая пустота и простой стыд.

Баки решительно, но неловко отстраняется от Стива, также неловко касается его плеча, трет пальцами влажное пятно от его слез. Шмыгает носом.

Стив кончиками пальцев гладит его щеки, брови, обводит скулы, касается так, словно он нечто ценное. Баки прилагает волевое усилие и поднимает на него взгляд.

Судя по глазам, окруженным красными ободками, Стив тоже плакал.

И Баки открывает рот, но ничего, ни одного слова не выходит. Он продолжает смотреть на Стива и глупо хлопать глазами.

Но, видимо, тот не видит в этом проблемы и повода для беспокойства. Стив продолжает разглядывать его лицо, продолжает касаться его щек пальцами и горячим дыханием.

Баки улавливает тяжелый запах алкоголя.

— Ты пил? — глупо спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь очевидного ответа, возмущается: — Без меня?

С губ Стива срывается смешок.

— Угощайся, — кивает он на полупустую бутылку бренди. Она стоит на низком столике.

Баки нехотя отходит от Стива, чтобы налить в один из хрустальных стаканов изрядную дозу для себя, а в другой — поменьше для Стива.

И протягивает ему.

Стив не смакует бренди, осушает стакан в три глотка и позволяет Баки налить еще. Что он и делает.

— И даже не разбавляешь… — он хочет сказать эту очевидную вещь игривым тоном, подмигивая, но вместо задуманного: тон — усталый, и сам Баки стоит и продолжает просто хлопать глазами.

В ответ Стив пожимает плечами и садится на диван.

Прежде чем закрыть бутылку, Баки подносит ее к носу и вдыхает запах. Поспешно, чуть ли не тайком, делает несколько глотков бренди, и это хорошо.

Завинчивает крышку, ставит пустую бутылку на место и присоединяется к Стиву. Присаживается рядом на приемлемом, в пределах норм приличия, расстоянии. Но о каких приличиях может идти речь: они — лучшие друзья, и минутами ранее Баки ревел на плече Стива.

Некоторое время они молчат. Баки пьет маленькими глотками бренди, косится на Стива, взгляд которого направлен на экран телевизора.

Он напряжен. Несмотря на позу, кажущуюся расслабленной, Баки чувствует, что он взведен до предела.

— Пегги меня поцеловала, — неожиданно говорит Стив.

Из динамиков телевизора раздается громкий закадровый смех аудитории.

Который не совсем вторит мыслям Баки. 

«Вот сука», — думает он и невольно дергает головой от воображаемой оплеухи отца за оскорбительные мысли о женщине.

Баки залпом проглатывает остатки бренди.

— _Ты же не думаешь, что она клептоманка?_ — спрашивает мужской голос из телевизора.

— _Нет. Я думаю, что она просто ворует._

— И как оно? — нарочито нейтральным голосом спрашивает он, смотрит на Стива, который смотрит в ответ. Баки стискивает зубы и кривит рот в противной усмешке. — Тебе понравилось?

Стив слегка щурит глаза, всматривается в его лицо.

— Возможно, — небрежно отвечает он, задумывается, затем добавляет: — Вкус помады — сладкий и кислый одновременно.

Раздается легкий хруст стекла.

Баки осторожно отставляет стакан на столик, игнорирует тонкую, разделяющую на две части трещину на хрустальной поверхности.

Сердце бьется в его груди гулкими сильными толчками.

Огромным усилием воли он заставляет себя расслабиться, старательно равномерно дышать.

— Хорошо знать, что это все-таки красная помада, а не кровь мужчин, которых она высосала досуха, — подражая Стиву, также небрежно говорит он и откидывается на спинку дивана.

Уголок губ Стива дергается, но он сдерживает усмешку и серьезно кивает.

— Так это ты распускал о ней такие слухи.

— Нет, — качает головой Баки и шире усмехается. — Морита и Дум-Дум.

Стив снова кивает, но продолжает смотреть на него, словно ждет чего-то. А Баки не любит не оправдывать ожидания Стива.

— Так ты говоришь мне это, чтобы я был твоим секундантом на дуэли за сердце прекрасной Пегги Картер? — на одном дыхании выталкивает он слова, которые оставляют горький привкус на языке.

Стив не отводит какой-то загадочный, непостижимый взгляд от его лица.

— Я не думаю, что дуэль состоится, — спокойно говорит он. — _Он_ молча отступит и уступит мне.

Невольно с губ Баки срывается тихий звук: насмешливое фырканье.

Другой Стив вернулся в прошлое ради этой женщины. Он молча не отступит и не уступит. Она — его жена.

— С чего бы ему это делать?

Лицо Стива разительно меняется: становится каменным, непроницаемым. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, плечи напрягаются, и он подается вперед.

Баки понимает, что ступил в мастерски подготовленную ловушку.

— С того, что ему не нужна Пегги, — невыразительно и безэмоционально говорит Стив и не совсем небрежно пожимает плечами. — Теперь, когда у него есть ты.

Это звучит почти как обвинение.

Баки сглатывает, облизывает губы, смотрит на собственные внезапно дрожащие руки, затем снова на Стива, который сверлит его взглядом.

— У него нет меня, — шепчет он, не добавляет, что все, что есть у другого Стива, иллюзия, за которую он держится, не хочет отпускать. Он удерживает эти рвущиеся с языка слова: это не его секрет.

Стив изучает его лицо, что-то ищет и, видимо, находит: он отводит взгляд в сторону, выдыхает через нос. Его плечи заметно расслабляются, напряжение спадает волнами с его рук, морщины на лбу разглаживаются. Весь его вид выражает облегчение.

Он снова смотрит на Баки.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, затем тише, словно по секрету: — Я рад.

Из телевизора доносятся два голоса — мужской и женский:

— _Я люблю тебя._

— _Конечно, любишь._

Баки отворачивается, утыкается в экран, косится на Стива: тот повторяет за ним.

Все может измениться в кино до тех пор, пока не идут титры. Но жизнь — не кино.

Звучит финальная тема «Я люблю Люси». Баки и Стив одновременно встают, оставляют грязные стаканы и пустую бутылку на волю горничной.

Баки медленно идет. Стив следует.

Коридор. Скрип половиц. Поворот. Еще один поворот. Звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.

Он останавливается на середине комнаты, не оглядывается, слушает, как приближаются шаги, чувствует призрачное касание вдоль позвоночника.

Баки не совсем верит тому, что происходит или, возможно, произойдет. Он молчит, прикусывает губу, закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что слово, жест, движение, действие разрушат иллюзию, вырвут из мечты или сна в действительность, где он потянется к пачке сигарет, словно после очередного кошмара.

Он чувствует позади теплое охраняющее присутствие, чувствует легкое дыхание на шее, которое сменяется осторожным касанием губ.

Баки старается дышать ровно и вести себя очень-очень тихо. Он слегка наклоняется назад, и руки Стива мгновенно оказываются на его бедрах. И это не призрачное касание, это жесткая хватка.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив ему в волосы, руками скользит по его бокам, вверх, вниз, притягивает ближе. — Скажи… Скажи, что ты хочешь…

Баки прислоняется к нему, и Стив оставляет легкий невинный поцелуй на его шее, близко к уху. И Баки дрожит.

— Тебе нравится? — шепчет Стив и смелее прижимается губами, целует, нежно покусывает зубами кожу, а затем ласкает ее, этим только усиливая ощущения, вынуждая Баки выгибать спину от потребности и желания.— Скажи, _что_ ты хочешь. Скажи мне.

Стив требует слегка охрипшим голосом.

— Покажи, — шепотом вторит Баки. — Покажи мне, что _ты_ хочешь, _как_ ты хочешь.

Стив утыкается лбом в его плечо, заглушая стон о его кожу, затем резко разворачивает лицом к себе.

Баки не видит в темноте, но уверен, что на щеках Стива горит румянец.

Стив лихорадочно блуждает глазами, изучает его лицо, затем как-то несмело наклоняется, касается губами его губ и мгновенно отстраняется.

Усилием воли Баки растягивает эти губы в усмешке.

— И это все?

Стив прищуривается и выпячивает подбородок. Он обхватывает ладонями щеки Баки, приближает его лицо и целует неумело, неловко, стуча зубами о зубы.

Баки скользит губами, приоткрывает рот и берет контроль над поцелуем. Он обнимает Стива за шею, прижимается вплотную, чувствует эрекцию, затем поднимается на цыпочки и опускается с носков на ступни: преднамеренно двигает бедрами вверх, вниз.

Стив стонет ему в рот и забирает контроль. Одним быстрым движением его руки подхватывают Баки, приподнимают.

После момента невесомости и падения Баки оказывается в горизонтальном положении, чувствует спиной что-то мягкое: он лежит на кровати. Стив нависает над ним, нежно прикусывает его нижнюю губу, медленно отстраняется и снова изучает его лицо.

Имя Стива звучит в воздухе с благоговением в чьем-то голосе. Баки смущенно понимает, что этот голос принадлежит ему. Он не может и даже не пытается скрыть восторга. Но…

— Пегги научила трюку? — непроизвольно вместе с поверхностными вздохами вырывается едкий вопрос из его рта.

Стив кривит влажные губы в усмешке. Баки касается их большим пальцем, обводит.

— Нет, — качает Стив головой и целует его палец. — Подглядел у _кое-кого_.

В ответ Баки тоже кривит губы, но в слабой попытке усмехнуться.

— Видимо, этот _кое-кто_ был очень хорош.

Стив посмеивается.

— Не знаю, — небрежно говорит он. — Пока я не впечатлен.

Баки закатывает глаза и теперь подушечками пальцев касается щек Стива, очерчивает линию скул. На мгновение Стив прикрывает веки, затем смотрит на него неуверенно, но нежно.

— Покажи мне, — тихо требует Баки.

Глаза, лицо Стива мгновенно выражают определенное чувство и намерение.

Он целует Баки.

Раздается треск порванной ткани.

Стив рвет его футболку. В этом действии нет необходимости, но оно подстегивает Баки: резким движением он разрывает на части рубашку с плеч Стива.

Тот удивленно смотрит на собственную обнаженную грудь, затем — на Баки.

— Это… — видимо, он не находит правильных слов, но Баки достаточно благоговейного изумления в его взгляде.

— Да, — кивает он. С ним Стив не должен сдерживаться.

Он тянется к брюкам Стива, а Стив — к его джинсам.

Руки Баки дрожат. Он поднимает глаза на Стива, встречается с ним взглядом.

Стив что-то видит в выражении его лица или глаз, хмурится, обхватывает его запястья, останавливает.

— Я — не _он_ , — неожиданно, но значительно, с вызовом и легкой интонацией безумия говорит он. Этим колоритом безумия окрашиваются и его глаза. — Ты понимаешь, Баки? Я — _не замена_.

Последние слова он говорит громко, склоняясь, едва ли не касаясь носом его носа. Его грудь стремительно поднимается и опадает. Он с трудом, прерывисто дышит.

— Я знаю, — Баки кивает несколько раз: его руки, губы, голос дрожат. Он так виноват. Он все испортил. — Стив, я знаю… Я…

Он хочет сказать: «Я люблю _тебя_ , не его», но…

— _Он_ касался тебя? — спрашивает Стив и не ждет ответа, находит его в выражении глаз, лица Баки. Он невесело смеется. — _Как_ он касался тебя?

Баки вздрагивает от беззвучного рыдания. Оно сотрясает его тело. Он отворачивает лицо, старается спрятать собственную слабость, но Стив сильно сжимает его щеку, заставляет смотреть в глаза.

— Стив…

— Тебе понравилось? — требует он, короткими ногтями медленно погружаясь в его кожу. — Ты хочешь его? Ты… Ты любишь его?

Баки не знает. Он ничего не знает. Видимо, и этого Стива перед ним он не знает или знает, но недостаточно. Возможно, присутствие и простое прикосновение другого Стива бросает людей на порог безумия, превращает в необузданную и извращенную версию самих себя.

— Нет, Стив, — устало выдыхает он однозначный ответ: возможно, он врет, возможно, — нет.

Невольная злоба зарождается в нем. Злоба на собственную трусость и абсолютную беспомощность.

— Ты врешь, — Стив выплевывает слова, словно яд, затем он придает лицу откровенно издевательское выражение, смотрит в сторону и неловко пожимает плечами. — Но знаешь, что? Мне наплевать. Я…

Баки обманным движением переворачивает Стива на спину, садится на его бедра, руками опирается на его грудь.

— Заткнись, придурок, — низко и угрожающе говорит Баки и совсем не ласково сжимает рукой шею Стива.

Тот смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Касался ли он меня? Да, — продолжает он. — Понравилось ли мне? О, да.

Баки поднимает брови со значением и противно усмехается.

— Он целовал меня, прижимался ко мне твердым членом, говорил, что любит…

Лицо Стива перекашивает злоба. Или отвращение.

Он захватывает запястье Баки, пытается оттолкнуть, сбросить с себя. Но Баки держит крепче, сжимает ноги, обездвиживает Стива.

— Было бы так легко позволить ему трахнуть меня или… — он небрежно пожимает плечами, скептично кривит губы, морщит нос. — Или просто трахнуть его. Не думаю, что он был бы против. А ты как думаешь, Стив? Ты был бы против?

Стив открывает рот, но Баки склоняется ближе, трется носом о его щеку, и Стив вместо слов выдыхает воздух.

— Но знаешь, почему ничего из этого не произошло? Знаешь? — шепчет он в кожу, двигает бедрами вперед, назад и, чувствуя не утративший интерес член Стива, усмехается. — Потому что он — не _ты_.

На мгновение Стив замирает под ним, затем обмякает.

Баки отстраняется, с любопытством заглядывает в его удивленные глаза.

— Неужели в это так сложно поверить? — не скрывая недоверия в голосе, спрашивает он, качает головой. — Стив, _он_ — не ты. Он… Он оставил своего Баки в будущем…

— Нет! Нет, — перебивает Стив. — Он умер… _Он_ сказал, что он умер.

Горький, невеселый смех срывается с губ Баки.

— О, _он_ жив, — говорит он, выразительно и авторитетно расширяя глаза. — Он сказал Стиву следовать за своим сердцем. И Стив последовал за _Пегги Картер_.

Он выдыхает ее имя неконтролируемо слабым, задушенным голосом.

— Так мне интересно… — продолжает Баки, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев лицо Стива. — Она поцеловала тебя… Чему я не удивлен. Но… Скажи мне, Стив: тебе понравилось?

В ответ Стив неистово качает головой.

Баки смеется.

— Тебе понравилось, — с уверенностью говорит он. — Она поманит, пальчиком шевельнет и ты забудешь все, оставишь меня, последуешь за ней.

— Нет, нет, — все еще качает головой Стив. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя…

Силы оставляют Баки. Он отпускает шею Стива, смотрит на него.

— Докажи, — просто говорит он.

Стив сглатывает, облизывает губы, кладет руки на бедра Баки, сжимает.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет он.

Баки отводит взгляд в сторону, с деланно задумчивым видом стучит пальцем по подбородку, затем кривится, качает головой.

— Нет.

И косится на Стива.

Тот поджимает губы, выдыхает через нос, и через мгновение Баки падает на спину, а Стив одним рывком обрушивается сверху.

— Ты такой придурок, — бормочет он и губами накрывает его губы, слегка касаясь языком рта, целует нежно, трепетно, спускается ниже по линии подбородка к шее.

— Но ты _любишь_ меня, — говорит Баки, его голос звучит слабым и неуверенным даже в собственных ушах. — _Ты_ любишь… меня?

Стив отвлекается от облизывания его ключицы, смотрит на него, изучает.

— Да, Баки, — серьезно говорит он. — Я люблю тебя.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки, сквозь опущенные ресницы следит за тем, как Стив возвращается к его груди, изучает губами, подушечками пальцев, задевает соски, перекатывает, вызывая сдержанный вздох. — Хорошо.

Некоторое время он пребывает в каком-то гипнотическом состоянии. Выгибается, подставляется под каждую ласку Стива, под каждое движение его рук и рта. Он не контролирует ни стоны, ни слова, срывающиеся с его губ.

Он слышит звук расстегивающейся молнии, вздрагивает, когда его члена касается прохладный воздух. Стив дует на него, и Баки содрогается, чуть ли не кричит, когда его головки касается горячий язык.

Он приподнимает голову и завороженно смотрит, как язык Стива порхает вокруг, как его губы отчаянно обхватывают ствол.

Стив встречается с ним взглядом и опускает голову. Острый импульс удовольствия пронзает Баки, расползаясь по нервам томительной дрожью.

Не каждая девушка на такое согласится, а Стив… Но неважная мысль улетучивается, когда Стив повторяет действие.

Руки Баки по собственной воле тянутся к лицу Стива, гладят подрагивающими пальцами щеки, обводят контур губ, касаются за ухом, скользят к затылку и сжимают волосы в кулак.

Стив стонет, останавливается, смотрит на него тяжело, с каким-то значением. И Баки по наитию направляет его голову вниз, чувствует, как горло Стива судорожно сжимается. Баки громко стонет и непроизвольно толкается бедрами вверх. Теперь Стив стонет, но не от боли.

Он повторяет действие: двигает бедрами, снова и снова, твердо держа Стива за затылок, вынуждая брать больше. Он бесстыдно трахает его в рот и, видимо, Стиву это нравится.

Эта последняя связная мысль растворяется во внезапно слишком сильных ощущениях, которые Баки и не пытается контролировать. Его тело содрогается от каждой взрывной волны разрядки, пока он чуть ли не теряет сознание.

Он чувствует долгий медленный мазок языка по головке, чувствует, как прогибается кровать. Открывает глаза и видит нависающее над ним самодовольное лицо Стива. На его подбородке и губах блестит что-то влажное.

Глаза Баки расширяются, он испуганно дрожащими пальцами касается лица Стива, вытирает липкие остатки спермы.

— О, Боже, — бормочет он. — Прости, Стив. Прости…

Стив хмурится.

— За что?

Вина говорит, что он поступил нехорошо, стыд говорит, что он — нехороший человек, а Баки говорит:

— За… — внезапно в горле пересыхает. Он прикусывает губу и проглатывает слова: «За то, что трахнул тебя в рот?», «За то что, кончил тебе в рот?» — За все?..

Стив нежно улыбается и закатывает глаза.

— Мне понравилось.

Затем Баки вспоминает… Приподнимается на локтях, хмурится.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — требует он. — Я могу вернуть услугу или…

Вместо слов он использует жест: сжимает руку в кулак и дергает кистью вверх-вниз.

Стив издает хриплый нечленораздельный звук.

— Нет… — шепчет он. — В этом нет необходимости.

— Ты… Ты не хочешь? — Баки слышит явную обиду в собственном голосе и прикусывает губу в мрачном разочаровании.

— Нет, — качает головой Стив. — Я… Я уже…

И неловким жестом показывает вниз. Баки в непонимании смотрит то на влажное пятно, расплывающееся на его брюках, то — на Стива.

Он открывает рот.

— О.

И забывает его закрыть.

— Наверное, я… Я должен уйти… Должен переодеться, — как-то стыдливо бормочет Стив и, отводя взгляд, приподнимается. Но Баки обхватывает его запястье, останавливает.

Стив смотрит на него, а Баки смотрит на его смущенное выражение лица.

Стыд очень тяжелое чувство, разрушительное, болезненное, рождающееся вследствие реальной или воображаемой потери уважения со стороны окружающих. Стив не должен испытывать чувства позора и унижения, он не совершил ничего недостойного. Он не должен стыдиться, стесняться, таиться, скрывать. Он должен гордиться. Это был лучший оргазм в жизни Баки.

— Ты невероятный, — искренне говорит он и касается щеки Стива. — Все, что ты делаешь, невероятно. Я люблю тебя.

Стив слабо улыбается, наклоняется и целует его: смело и требовательно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он. — Но я должен…

Баки кривится и лениво пожимает одним плечом.

— Просто сними брюки и кинь их… вон в тот угол.

— Но…

— Утром разберемся, — бормочет он, зевает, затем усмехается и игриво проводит кончиком языка по губам. — Повторим несколько раз и разберемся.

Счастливая улыбка Стива делает счастливым и Баки.

***

Теплое утреннее солнце почти не проникает сквозь задернутое шторами окно, но все равно как-то ему удается наполнить комнату радостью и светом.

Баки пребывает в таком же светлом и радостном настроении.

Солнечный зайчик прокрадывается сквозь узкую щель между шторами, весело танцует на плечах Стива, который стоит полностью обнаженным перед шкафом.

— Откуда у тебя столько одежды? — спрашивает он, разглядывая его содержимое.

За окном словно в ответ счастливо поет какая-то птица. А Баки в ответ с наслаждением затягивается долгим и глубоким зевком.

Он очарован тем, как при каждом движении перекатываются рельефные мышцы Стива: на плечах, руках, спине и ниже…

Его тело — произведение искусства.

— Не представляю, чтобы ты ходил по магазинам, выбирал всю эту одежду, — говорит Стив и оборачивается с улыбкой на лице. Ловит его блуждающий по фигуре взгляд и краснеет.

Баки закидывает руки за голову, сладко тянется, не удерживает тихий возглас, выражающий крайнюю степень удовольствия.

— Я и не ходил по магазинам, — бормочет он, наслаждаясь тем, как глаза Стива ощупывают его тело.

Некоторое время Стив стоит с мечтательным выражением на лице, затем облизывает губы, хмурится и открывает рот.

— А кто… Как… — он резко закрывает рот и сжимает челюсти. — _Конечно_. _Он_ купил тебе одежду.

Резким движением он берет джинсы с полки и натягивает их на себя.

— Купил одежду, планируя, снять ее с тебя, — цедит сквозь зубы.

Баки тоже хмурится. Ему… Ему, как ни странно, больно и неприятно слышать то, _как_ его Стив говорит о другом Стиве.

— У меня было всего одна пара джинсов и две рубашки, Стив, — говорит он полностью спокойным, разумным голосом. — Конечно, _он_ купил мне одежду.

Он не упоминает то, что другой Стив купил ему одежду в канун его дня рождения, которое он категорически отказался отмечать. Лишь позже он понял, что одежда была подарком.

— _Конечно_ , — бормочет Стив.

— Стив…

— Я его ненавижу, — неожиданно заявляет Стив, натягивает футболку и кладет руки на бедра.

В тесной одежде он выглядит, если не лучше, чем обнаженный, то где-то на том же уровне.

Усилием воли Баки останавливает блуждающий взгляд по невероятной фигуре Стива и фиксирует его на лице.

— Стив, он…

— Не защищай его, — перебивает Стив.

— Но…

— Баки, — твердым голосом говорит он и также твердо смотрит на него. Лицо Стива застывает в непроницаемой маске. — Пожалуйста. Не защищай его.

Баки прикусывает губу, сглатывает и кивает.

Он садится на постели, спускает ноги на пол, лениво встает, снова потягивается, позволяя Стиву рассмотреть его со всех сторон, что Стив и делает.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он.

Баки упрямо качает головой и складывает руки на груди.

— Баки.

Баки игриво поднимает бровь.

Стив выпячивает подбородок, делает шаг вперед, быстро и бесшумно сокращает между ними расстояние.

Баки не успевает опомниться, как оказывается прижатым к стене. Стив устраивает ладони у него на бедрах и притягивает ближе. Его рот накрывает рот Баки в голодном поцелуе. Он губами скользит по губам, языком проникает внутрь. Баки цепляется за его плечи, желая быть еще ближе. Он чувствует эрекцию Стива, чувствует как его руки скользят по телу, пока не оказываются на заднице, сжимают. Стив постанывает в его рот.

Когда он прерывает поцелуй, Баки задыхается, чувствует, как кружится голова, словно он только что пробежал марафон.

— Стив… — выдыхает он и не к месту говорит: — Я был в Большом Каньоне.

Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

— Да?

Баки чувствует его тяжелое прерывистое дыхание на губах. Он кивает.

— Мы мечтали об этом, — шепчет Стив.

Баки снова кивает, облизывает губы.

— Мы можем… — он нерешительно прикусывает губу и после контролируемого вздоха открывает рот и с усилием выталкивает слова: — Если ты хочешь, мы можем… Вместе… Ты и я…

— Да, — резко, без колебаний кивает головой Стив. — Я хочу. Очень. _Вместе_.

Баки улыбается, и Стив улыбается в ответ, затем хмурится.

— Но…

Теперь и Баки хмурится.

Стив отстраняется. На его лице появляется неуверенное выражение, которое вызывает странное тянущее чувство в груди Баки.

— На этой неделе день рождения Пегги, — говорит он знакомым осторожным тоном, который всегда использует, когда собирается признаться в очередной сделанной им глупости. — Было бы некрасиво, если бы мы… просто ушли.

Все мышцы Баки напрягаются, к горлу подкатывает горький комок. Он пытает проглотить его, но тщетно. Тогда он извлекает из глубин памяти вежливую и отлично отработанную улыбку: «Я в порядке. Ты в порядке. Все в порядке».

— Конечно, — нарочито небрежно пожимает плечами он. — Ведь мы не можем уйти, не отпраздновав день рождения Пегги Картер…

И отталкивает Стива.

— Баки…

— Все в порядке, Стив, — спокойным и ровным голосом говорит Баки, отворачиваясь и отходя в сторону.

— Но…

— Ш-ш-ш, Стив. Я немного занят, — он открывает шкаф. — У меня, как ты знаешь, _большой_ гардероб. _Так_ много одежды. Я должен выбрать, что надеть… Это важно.

До его ушей доносится громкий треск лопающегося дерева и слабый свистящий звук дыхания, словно сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Баки раздраженно закатывает глаза.


	7. Часть 7, или Выбор будущей жизни

Полупрозрачный дым складывается в силуэты, которые словно с презрением наблюдают за ним.

Сигарета почти догорает до фильтра, обжигает немного пальцы.

Баки слышит звук подъезжающей машины, видит на дороге свет фар.

Это такси.

Дверца, что ближе к тротуару, отворяется. Затем появляется нога. Не мужская, женская.

Из машины выходит девушка, захлопывает за собой дверцу. Она осторожно поглядывает по сторонам, едва заметно шевелит губами, не то шепчет, не то беззвучно напевает.

Баки разжимает пальцы, роняет окурок и окликает девушку.

Она говорит, что ее зовут Энджи. Энджи Мартинелли. Она ищет Маргарет Картер-Роджерс. И Баки молча провожает ее в дом.

Он открывает дверь: из гостиной поверх музыки доносится голос Дум-Дума.

—…Каждому, даже завзятому цинику, видно, что они созданы друг для друга.

Баки останавливается позади нарядных гостей. Его взгляд мгновенно фиксируется на другом Стиве.

Тот стоит, обнимает свою жену за талию — вроде бы обычный жест, но кажется искусственным, постановочным.

И Стив, словно актер в свете софитов по подсказке режиссера, наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй на ее щеке.

Баки озирается по сторонам в поисках своего Стива.

— Энджи! — громкий радостный крик от Пегги Картер заставляет его вздрогнуть и с любопытством и некоторой неловкостью наблюдать, как она движется обнять Энджи.

—…И как я говорил… — продолжает Дум-Дум.

— Никому неинтересно, что ты говорил, — перебивает Гейб, вызывая смех.

Баки встречается взглядом с другим Стивом и мгновенно отводит его в сторону. Он делает шаг назад, отворачивается, медленно отступает к двери.

Стив зовет его по имени.

И Баки делает ошибку: замирает в дверном проеме, оглядывается.

На губах Стива чуждая притворству, искренняя улыбка.

— Мы можем поговорить? — мягким, почти нежным голосом спрашивает он и не совсем мягко и нежно сжимает его руку выше локтя.

Баки не сопротивляется и слегка спотыкается, когда Стив твердо и уверенно направляет его в коридор.

Они должны поговорить.

Его Стив не хотел и не хочет ставить в известность другого Стива о том, что после дня рождения они покинут этот дом. Но он сообщил об этом Картер, что возмутило и до сих пор возмущает Баки.

Другой Стив заслуживает знать больше, чем она.

В комнате, похожей на кабинет, Стив не спешит включать свет. Баки игнорирует письменный стол у окна, книжные полки и подходит к стене.

На ней висит множество набросков и рисунков.

Баки не ожидает, что после стольких лет Стив сохранит собственную художественную форму выражения, но он узнает его манеру и стиль. Все портреты сосредоточены на лицах и только на них. Фигура, поза, жест второстепенны, едва прописаны, эскизны, словно не завершены.

Среди множества лиц незнакомых людей его взгляд падает на собственное.

Длинные волосы, впалые щеки, острая линия подбородка и усталые глаза, которые прячут некую тайну… или воспоминания, накопленные за бесконечно долгую жизнь.

Вспышка понимания сменяется суеверным страхом — это не он, и если он продолжит вглядываться в лицо другого Баки, то раствориться в нем, потеряет или забудет собственное лицо.

Глупая мысль заставляет его мгновенно отвернуться, выхватить из темноты контуры лица Стива, сосредоточиться на его глазах.

И Стив не дает возможность разобраться в собственных мыслях и чувствах: он обнимает Баки, бережно прижимает к себе, проводит руками по его телу, словно хочет вспомнить или запомнить все изгибы.

Баки позволяет, даже механически обнимает в ответ, прислоняется щекой к плечу Стиву и вздыхает.

Он чувствует одновременно раздражение, усталость, стыд.

— Стив, я…

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Стив, отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза, осторожно прикасается к лицу Баки кончиками пальцев. — Я знаю, что ты и он… Он и ты…

Он смотрит на него, не моргая. Баки смотрит в ответ, наблюдает, как движется его кадык вверх и вниз, как играют желваки под челюстью, как меняется его взгляд.

— Я _знаю_.

И, конечно, Баки знал, что Стив знал: у того неожиданно появилось множество предлогов, чтобы избежать столкновения с ним.

— Прости, — невольно вырывается из его рта.

Баки мгновенно прикусывает губу: он не должен просить прощения перед этим Стивом, он ничего ему не должен.

— Нет. Все в порядке, — говорит Стив и целует его в щеку, близко к уголку губ, но не отстраняется и, касаясь губами и дыханием, продолжает: — Я рад… Я зол. Я… Я не знаю.

Он целует уголок губ Баки, затем кончиком языка пытается приоткрыть его рот. Баки позволяет.

Стив вдыхает.

— Но ты… Ты любишь меня? — выдыхает он вопрос и проводит кончиком языка между нижней и верхней губой Баки.

— Да, — как-то легко дается ему ответ. — Ты — Стив. Конечно, я люблю тебя.

С губ Стива срывается странный звук: то ли смех, то ли всхлип.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, слегка прижимается губами к губам Баки и отстраняется.

Баки не может смотреть ему в глаза: знакомые и незнакомые одновременно. Он опускает ресницы.

— Мы уходим.

Стив замирает.

— Нет.

Он болезненно впивается пальцами в щеки Баки.

Баки морщится, отворачивает лицо.

— Посмотри на меня.

Он смотрит.

— Нет, — уверенный голос Стива противоречит его глазам: они неуверенно бродят по лицу Баки, что-то ищут. — Ты… Ты не можешь. Я… Баки, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь…

Он повторяет и повторяет, руками спускаясь ниже: от лица к шее, которую слегка сжимает, разжимает, гладит плечи…

— Стив.

Его руки спускаются вниз, к ладоням…

— Баки, пожалуйста… Ты…

— Стив, — Баки переплетает их пальцы. — Я должен.

— Нет, — Стив неистово качает головой.

— Ты сделал свой выбор, — осторожно говорит Баки. — Я делаю свой.

— Но я выбрал тебя! — Стив расплетает их пальцы и делает шаг назад. — Я всегда выбирал тебя!

Баки изучает его лицо: глаза широко открыты, брови сведены над переносицей, рот приоткрыт. Стив боится.

— Ты оставил меня в будущем, — возможно, он не должен говорить о другом Баки, как о себе, но ему… Ему уже все равно. — Твой выбор был оставить меня в будущем ради… Смешно, но я так и не понял ради чего.

Стиву, видимо, нечего сказать: он просто подходит, притягивает его к себе и целует. Баки дрожит, забывается, целует в ответ.

Если его Стив целует так, чтобы показать любовь, с нежностью, которая легко сменяется страстью, то этот Стив целует нетерпеливо, отчаянно, но его цель Баки неизвестна.

Прислушиваясь к себе, он не чувствует, что предает своего Стива. Он чувствует, что предает другого Баки, крадет у него что-то важное.

С этой сентиментальной мыслью Баки отталкивает Стива.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я не могу. Прости.

И идет к двери.

— Ты… Ты вернешься ко мне?

Он всматривается в темный силуэт Стива и ничего не говорит.

Уходит.

У него нет ответа на этот вопрос.

***

— Я не уверена, что поступаю правильно, Энджи, — доносится надтреснутый голос Пегги Картер.

Баки замирает около приоткрытой двери. Он знает, что не должен заглядывать внутрь, но все равно это делает.

Картер стоит спиной к нему, склонившись над видавшим виды объемистым чемоданом, разложенным прямо на постели.

— Но и продолжать так жить, притворятся, что все в порядке… Тоже не чувствуется правильным, — говорит она.

— Пегги…

Это не его дело, думает Баки и осторожно ступает дальше по коридору. Его это не касается. Он постепенно ускоряет шаг…

В гостиной Баки чувствует сразу какую-то натянутость и неестественность. Ему кажется, что гости смеются слишком громко и слишком весело хлопают друг друга по спине.

Он идет в дальний угол, где виднеется бар, уставленный бутылками.

Наливает виски, добавляет льда, видит, что его рука дрожит. Он отставляет стакан.

Баки затылком чувствует взгляд, который сменяется легким касанием.

— Все в порядке?

Он кивает, косится на своего Стива, который что-то пьет: механически, без всякого видимого удовольствия.

— Ты… Ты был с ним? — обманчиво небрежным тоном спрашивает Стив, но его глаза выдают напряженный интерес.

Баки сжимает челюсти, чтобы не сказать что-то лишнее.

Он устал. Устал разрываться между ними. Неужели он всегда будет человеком с двоящимися мыслями, не знающим покоя: то он разрывался между долгом перед страной и обязательствами перед близкими, то между желанием не воевать, вернуться домой и желанием следовать за Стивом…

Погруженный в мысли, он, видимо, слишком долго молчит.

— Баки, я…

— Ты не можешь забрать его, — тихий голос другого Стива не только не дает его Стиву сказать то, что он хочет сказать, но и заставляет Баки вздрогнуть. — Ты просто не можешь…

— Да? — издевательским тоном обрезает его Стив. — И кто остановит меня? Ты?

— Возможно.

Баки стоит к ним спиной, не видит их лиц, поз, но, наверное, они сталкиваются нос к носу с поднятыми подбородками, похожие и непохожие друг на друга.

— Попробуй.

— У тебя нет никаких прав…

Говорят они одновременно.

— Баки — свой собственный человек. Он может позаботиться о себе, — громкий голос его Стива заглушает другие голоса и смех. Праздничное волнение рассеивается, сменяется напряженным вниманием. — Ни у меня, ни, тем более, у тебя нет никаких прав лишать его выбора и принимать за него решения.

— Эй, парни…

— Заткнись, Дуган, — снова одновременно говорят они.

— Я не… Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь…

— Я знаю все, — завляет его Стив. — Я — это ты. Или ты — это я… Моя жалкая и ничтожная версия, от которой меня воротит. Ты ненавидишь себя, свою жизнь и все то, что тебя окружает.

Если они продолжат в том же духе, все плохо закончится…

Кого Баки обманывает? Правда в том, что решение Стива в будущем вернуться в прошлое никогда не вело к счастливому концу.

Он медленно оборачивается.

— Заткнись, — другой Стив с безумным выражением глаз, искаженными чертами лица толкает его Стива, который тоже выглядит безумным со странным блеском в глазах и играющей на губах снисходительной усмешкой.

Никакие судороги и гримасы не могут обезобразить лицо Стива, отстраненно думает Баки, ловит случайный взгляд Гейба и кивает в сторону выхода.

Гости под руководством Гейба и Дум-Дума медленно перемещаются, бросают любопытные взгляды, шепчутся, склоняясь друг к другу. Но они уходят.

— Я… Я просто не могу понять, что заставило тебя бросить Баки. Ты ведь знаешь, помнишь, каково это потерять его…

Под невеселый смех другого Стива Баки отступает вслед за гостями.

— Я знаю. Я терял его больше раз, чем ты. Так что это ты ничего не знаешь…

Он устало опускается на ступени крыльца, без любопытства наблюдает, как Гейб и Дум-Дум, лишенные стеснения, с улыбками и вежливыми речами выпроваживают последних гостей. Среди которых он замечает обеспокоенных Вайолет и Дэниела.

— Ну… Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, — говорит Морита и присаживается рядом на ступеньку, продолжая что-то говорить.

Но Баки прислушивается к другому разговору.

—…И я даже не понял, что ты украл мою жизнь, пока он мне не сказал! Я не понял, потому что он — вся моя жизнь, а те два неполных года на войне — лишь малая ее часть, ужасная часть…

— Я не собираюсь это слушать, — с усталым вздохом говорит другой Стив.

Судя по звуку шагов и шуршанию одежды, он уходит.

— Нет. Ты будешь слушать.

Баки догадывается, что его Стив физически останавливает другого Стива.

— Я не буду слушать и не буду драться, — медленно, с паузами и промежутками между словами говорит Стив. — Ты ничего не знаешь и, надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется…

— Мне не нужно знать, чтобы понимать…

— Заткнись. Это я тоже слушать не буду. И, если ты еще не понял, то я запрещаю тебе забирать его…

Баки прикрывает глаза.

Раздается глухой звук удара, хруст ломающейся кости.

— Приходите завтра, парни, — говорит он и поднимается на ноги.

— Но…

— А как же…

— Баки?..

Все из Коммандос стоят, смотрят на него, ожидают подтверждения.

— Мы точно не должны вмешаться? — спрашивает Гейб.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Они растопчут нас и не заметят, — ворчит Морита.

Баки по старой привычке расставляет ноги на ширину плеч, складывает руки за спиной и исподлобья оглядывает парней, которые уже вовсе не парни. У Дум-Дума внуки есть.

Коммандос мгновенно замолкают и решительно кивают.

После мужественных похлопываний по спине, объятий, щелканья каблуками и шуточных салютов Баки некоторое время наблюдает, как они расходятся, и едва сдерживается от окрика, чтобы спросить, где они остановились, как они вернутся… Затем мысленно пожимает плечами: он — не их сержант, сами разберутся.

До его ушей доносятся краткий женский крик и громкий шум. И Баки быстрыми шагами входит в дом.

***

Под ногами валяются сорванные шторы, осколки посуды на полу. Баки обходит разбросанные стулья и перевернутый стол, игнорирует зияющую в стене дыру.

Его Стив и другой Стив дерутся, наносят друг другу удары, нападают оба одновременно или чередуются. Судя по положению кулака, тела, перемещения центра тяжести, их удары не случайны и не бессистемны. Их движения имеют цель, а цель — обоснование. Они пытаются нанести друг другу травму: целятся в виски, горло, солнечное сплетение, пах. Удар в любое из этих мест может быть фатальным.

Баки должен…

— Ты должен остановить их! — кричит Картер.

Он бросает короткий взгляд через плечо: она и ее подруга с испуганными лицами сидят на полу и держатся за руки.

— Исправь это, — подрагивающими губами то ли говорит, то ли требует Картер, словно все это его вина и злая воля.

Баки не принимает ее слова или возможные мысли на свой счет и просто делает шаг вперед. Уворачивается от удара своего Стива, хватает его за запястье, заламывает руку за спину и толкает в дальний угол.

Он оборачивается к другому Стиву, кулак которого обрушивается с боку.

И удар почти сбивает его с ног.

— Баки! — кричит то ли один, то ли другой Стив, то ли все вместе.

Баки касается челюсти, проводит языком по зубам, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте. У него есть ощущение, что один зуб шатается.

— Стив, сукин сын.

Это, конечно, не первый раз, когда он получает от Стива удар кулаком в лицо. Его рука всегда была тяжелой.

— Эй, ты о моей маме говоришь, — раздается голос его Стива из-за спины.

— Благослови, Господь, ее душу, — механически говорит он и водит шеей из стороны в сторону.

Краем глаза видит, как другой Стив с вытянутой рукой делает шаг вперед. И Баки вздрагивает, делает шаг назад.

Лицо другого Стива страдальчески искажается.

— Прости, — бормочет он.

Когда его плеча касается чья-то рука, Баки снова вздрагивает, оглядывается. Его Стив с приоткрытым ртом и обеспокоенно нахмуренными бровями смотрит на него.

— Я чертовски устал, — то ли думает, то ли говорит вслух Баки, смотрит по сторонам, отмечает царящий вокруг беспорядок.

Вид Пегги Картер, вытирающей мокрым носовым платком покрасневшие глаза, пугает Баки. На его памяти она никогда не плакала, не позволяла себе подобное проявление чувств.

Его Стив в каком-то защитном жесте приобнимает его за плечи и тяжело смотрит из-под нахмуренных бровей на другого Стива.

Лицо которого сохраняет до странности печальное, даже несчастное выражение.

От направленных в его сторону внимательных взглядов Баки чувствует одновременно и давление, и вызов, которые он вроде испытывает внутри, но воспринимает, как воздействие снаружи. Словно он снова в Бруклине, и нет ничего важнее соответствия ожиданиям его родителей.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — говорит он, мгновение мешкает в нерешительности и продолжает: — Слова — просто слова. Простое повторение слов становится ложью, повторение сказанного другими становится пропагандой. Я… У меня нет для вас слов.

Картер хлюпает носом и поднимает заплаканное лицо.

— Мне тоже нечего сказать, кроме… Я… Я ухожу.

— Пегги… — другой Стив делает шаг к ней, но она шумно вздыхает и жестом останавливает его.

— Нет, Стив.

Несмотря на расслабленную позу и твердый голос, ее лицо выражает легкий страх, готовность к действию и… надежду. Последнее чувство выделяется четко, когда Пегги бросает короткий взгляд на Энджи.

— Прости меня, — непонятно у кого и за что просит прощения другой Стив. — Я не хотел ничего из этого. Все должно было быть не так… Я не знаю, почему…

— Ценности, — неожиданно говорит его Стив. — Причина этого беспорядка — падение ценностей.

Другой Стив морщит нос, выражая отвращение или злость, и открывает рот.

— Стив имеет в виду, что упадок нравственных ценностей парализует лучшие силы лучших людей, — поспешно вмешивается Баки прежде, чем между ними снова возникнет конфликт. Он сосредотачивает взгляд на другом Стиве. — Ты был честным и прямым человеком. Ты быстро выходил из себя и громко возмущался. Ты был готов бороться словами или кулаками за то, что считал правильным. Готов был за это умереть. Но будущее, видимо, притупило твою способность возмущаться. В тебе есть протест, но нет инициативы. Твое смирение смешано с апатией. Ты не герой, а мученик.

Другой Стив медленно опускает голову, трет глаза, оглядывает гостиную, словно ищет пути к отступлению, затем смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом.

— Все не так, Баки, — неестественно твердым голосом говорит он.

Баки противно усмехается.

— Посмотри на этот беспорядок, — он широким жестом обводит все вокруг. — Я не знаю, что ты искал в прошлом, Стив, но этого здесь нет. Здесь нет истины. Ты не должен искать истину, потому что она всегда находится рядом. Как только ты решил искать ее, как только ты решил, бороться за нее, ты потерял ее.

Другой Стив переминается с ноги на ногу, качает головой. Мгновение он выглядит растерянным, затем складывает руки на груди и окидывает Баки возмущенным взглядом.

— Баки, я не искал никакой истины, я искал мир и покой, счастье, убежище…

— Название не имеет значения, — Баки не знает, что говорит: слова рождаются в его голове или в глубине души, как рождаются благородные порывы, великие мелодии и произведения. Со смешком он продолжает: — Ты искал что-то прочное, что-то постоянное, за что ты можешь ухватиться, что-то, что даст тебе надежду, стойкую уверенность в себе: ты же так не уверен в себе. Ты не знаешь себя. Ты хотел что-то вечное, что будет приносить тебе удовольствие и удовлетворение.

— Слышишь ли ты себя, Баки? — спрашивает другой Стив с некоторой обидой в голосе. Его лицо медленно меняется, верхняя губа брезгливо кривится. — Я не… Один эгоистический порыв не превращает меня в искателя постоянного удовольствия.

— Но ты хотел пережить опыт, который доставит тебе удовольствие, удовлетворение, — сурово говорит его Стив.

— Да, но…

— Я не понимаю. Какое это имеет значение? — устало вздыхает Пегги, расправляя плечи. — Стив — здесь. Сначала он думал, что я дам ему мир и счастье. Теперь он думает, что ты даешь ему все, что я, оказывается, не способна ему дать.

— А что, кто-то со всей возможной серьезностью может спросить себя и получить правдивый ответ на вопрос: «Кто способен дать мне мир и счастье?» — Баки не скрывает собственного раздражения ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица.

Он чувствует, как его Стив осторожно берет его руку и переплетает их пальцы.

Раздается громкий вздох.

С широко открытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом Энджи смотрит на их сомкнутые руки.

— Я люблю его, а он любит меня, — спокойно говорит его Стив и на мгновение касается губами его виска, затем добавляет: — В романтическом и сексуальном смысле.

— О, Боже, — бормочет Пегги, закрывает глаза и трет виски.

Его Стив смеется.

— Мы трахаемся, как кролики, день и ночь, не считаясь ни с Богом, ни с законом.

— Стив! — Баки толкает его локтем в бок и тоже смеется.

— Ты мог бы иметь то же самое, если бы не ушел, — продолжает его Стив, обращаясь к другому Стиву. — Если бы перестал укрываться в иллюзии, бежать от раздоров, споров и борьбы…

Смех Баки обрывается. Он с беспокойством смотрит на другого Стива.

Тот стискивает челюсти и скрежещет зубами, сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем…

— А ты не знаешь себя, — повышая голос, перебивает его Стив. — Не знаешь процесс своего мышления, своих чувств и действий. Не знаешь, как действует собственная мысль, как она складывается в идеи и мнения в твоей голове. Поэтому твои поиски тщетны, а действия бессмысленны.

Это самый тактичный способ сказать кому-то, что он — глупец, думает Баки и потирает лоб рукой.

Он смотрит в одну точку: хочет, чтобы все, кто пытается свести его с ума, оставили его в покое, отпустили. Он уже защищается из последних сил и, как игрок в шахматы, проигрывает по фигурам тому, у кого есть серьезное преимущество — противник знает все о Баки.

Игра на время. И время истекает.

А у Баки нет невероятного и неожиданного хода, который изменит абсолютно всю игру.

Преимущество Стива не лопнет, как большой мыльный пузырь. У него полно времени. Он не сдастся.

— Как будто _ты_ знаешь себя, — говорит другой Стив, становясь в оборонительную позицию. — Ты — это я.

— У меня есть время, чтобы узнать, — его Стив тоже меняет позицию, загораживает Баки плечом. — И я узнаю. _Мы_ узнаем.

Другой Стив открывает рот, но Баки действительно устал.

— Ты всегда добивался того, чего хотел, Стив, — шепчет он и старается передать выражением лица, глаз не только призыв к действию и завершению разговора, но и его единственную просьбу: «Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выбирать».

Стив смотрит так, словно Баки разбивает ему сердце. Но сердце Баки уже разбито. И он просто не может…

— Я не могу… — шепчет Стив. — Не в этот раз.

И уходит.

Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

***

Ему мерещится шорох, тихие голоса за дверью, затем робкий условный стук.

Это Стив.

Баки может спокойно спать дальше.

Нет. Все-таки не может. Потому что окончательно его будит звук отъезжающей машины.

Баки выворачивается, выпутывается из цепких объятий Стива. Его тело свободно, но пальцы Стива продолжают крепко сжимать ткань его майки. И Баки приходится разжимать их, чтобы выбраться из постели.

Стив, не открывая глаз, награждает его неразборчивым, но забавным бормотанием сквозь сон.

Пока они спали другой Стив подсунул под дверь конверт из коричневой бумаги.

Некоторое время Баки сидит и просто смотрит на него: он боится того, что обнаружит в нем.

И механически, по привычке тянется к пачке сигарет.

***

_Дорогой Баки,_

_Я не знаю, что сказать._

_Слова — это просто слова, да? Они безжизненны, мертвы. Они обременяют, не освобождают. Самое важное, что имеет значимость, не сохраняется в словах. Они лишь указатели, знаки, которые подсказывают верное направление._

_Но три несказанных слова: «Я люблю тебя» отделили меня от тебя и стали источником горестей._

_Ты говорил о следовании сердцу и поиске истины._

_Ты делаешь мир светлым и прекрасным, легким и счастливым. Ты наполняешь жизнь смыслом и необыкновенной красотой. Ты движешь каждой моей мыслью и каждым моим поступком._

_Ты — мое сердце._

_Это моя истина._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Твой Стив._

_P.S. Я добьюсь того, чего хочу._

Он ушел, понимает Баки.

В горле встает комок, не давая вздохнуть. Слова расплываются перед глазами. И он делает усилие, чтобы прочесть их снова и снова.

Стив ушел и никогда не вернется.

Баки шмыгает носом и осторожно вытряхивает содержимое конверта на постель. Из конверта выпадает несколько листов. Он берет один в руки, разворачивает.

_Свидетельство о смерти гражданина США Арнима Зола, выданное полицейским департаментом Лос-Анджелеса, Калифорния._

В графе «причина смерти» указано: «Самоубийство, повешение».

Баки с усилием сглатывает, бросает свидетельство на постель, берет следующий лист, на одной стороне которого знакомым почерком написано: «Стиву». Откладывает письмо и другие документы в сторону, забирается на кровать и кладет голову на грудь Стива. Руки которого мгновенно обнимают его и притягивают ближе.

Стив что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Баки закрывает глаза.

***

— Я не ожидал этого…

— А что ты ожидал? Мотоцикл?

— Хотя бы мотоцикл… Но кабриолет?.. Стив…

— Что? Свежий воздух полезен.

— Свежий ветер и бодрящий дождь? Нет, Стив. Пожалуйста, одумайся.

— Я уже его купил. Садись, Баки. Нас ждут Большой Каньон и великие дела.

— Надеюсь эти великие дела никак не будут связаны со статистикой автокатастроф…

— Все будет в порядке, Бак.


End file.
